


What they weren't expecting.

by Alicia178



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Redemption, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Burn, dramione - Freeform, teachers who are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia178/pseuds/Alicia178
Summary: Hermione Granger is not where she expected to be at the age of twenty-five. Draco Malfoy is not exactly where he expected to be either...As the new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts Hermione has a few learning curves to navigate as well the impossibility of not arguing/dueling/killing with her nemesis of so many years who also happens to be her colleague as the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.The fact they are basically minor celebrities and every student in Hogwarts is watching their every move for some form of interaction makes this all the more interesting and frustrating for them both.A slow burn fic that I am writing to entertain myself and hopefully some of you.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's life was not what she was expecting it to be... not that she knew what exactly she had expected... 

When she was five she expected to be a dentist like Mummy and Daddy.

When she was ten she expected to be a doctor, until she realised she was a little different. 

When she was fifteen she expected to be an activist, save the magical creatures from humans.

When she was twenty she expected to be an Auror, save the humans from themselves. 

Now she was twenty-five and she was not where she expected.   
She was stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts once more, waiting to move in there for a year. One Year.   
She was doing this as a favour, and not for any other reason. She had never been too interested in the thought of teaching but Minerva had practically begged her. 

Apparently, they had had a bit of trouble trying to fill the Muggle Studies Professor position since Charity Burbage... her murder had left a bit of a stain on the position.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and she could see the weather changing. 

One Year. 

It surely couldn't be that bad. 

XXX

Draco Malfoy's life had not turned out as he had expected. And he was thrilled about that.

Firstly, the fact he was alive was genuine pleasure.

Secondly, he was not poor.

Thirdly, he still had some of his friends. 

And fourthly, he had a career. 

Granted, it was not what he had expected, it was not even something that he would have thought he would excel at... but apparently teaching children how to defend themselves from the evils of the world was something he was not too terrible at. In fact he was really rather good... 

When Minerva McGonagall arrived at Malfoy Manor and demanded to speak to him seven years prior, he was sure he was going to be locked away. Her words though, they stuck with him, her stupid optimistic Gryffindor attitude shining through she declared. 

'Mr Malfoy. You are not stupid Mr Malfoy, you are, in fact, a capable and clever man, who made some terrible decisions… but you are an exceptional wizard and I believe in second chances. Come and work at Hogwarts. Teach others, not to make your choices.'

'Teach others not to make your mistakes,' he wanted to correct her, he knew what she was saying. A second chance was more than he deserved... more than he expected even. Bloody Gryffindor compassion and ‘hugginess’. It was gross. 

‘What is the catch? How many others have you asked before me? I can’t be your first choice.’ He had responded bitterly. 

‘Well of course not Mr Malfoy, you were however included on a list of people who maybe needed… ah how do I put this with out you getting angry… a little more understanding…?’

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. List?! What list?! He fought to keep the emotion on his face.

‘And, what is this list?’ He had said, teeth almost grinding. 

McGonagall sighed, clearly this was not going to plan. 

‘When Professor Dumbledore passed away, he knew he was going to die-’

‘Yes I know all about his death.’

Draco snapped out, that evening on the astronomy tower still haunted him. 

‘He knew he was going to die, and he had put some plans in place, some plans to help myself when I eventually became Headmistress. A set of instructions revealed itself to me to moment I stepped into the head’s office. In these instructions, a list of students, who Albus had wanted to help before he passed, were on this parchment, with the words. ‘To be helped.’ Some where crossed out, some he got to before his death, however you…’

McGonagall’s words trailed off, he knew what she had been thinking, what they were both thinking. He had become a Deatheater and had attempted to murder the very man who had tried to help him. Merlin, could he feel more rubbish about his decisions?

Draco sighed and dragged his hands down his face. Maybe it was time to start making some decisions he would not regret for all time. 

‘You haven’t answered the question. Who else did you ask?’   
For some reason this really mattered to him, he wanted to know he wasn’t the real bottom of the barrel… Heavens he hoped she hadn’t asked Goyle first…  
‘You are the third to be asked Mr Malfoy.’ McGonagall responded calmly.

He locked eyes with her. 

‘One year.’ 

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘One year Professor. It is a one year trial.’ 

She nodded and had a small smile on her lips. 

‘I look forward to seeing you on September 1st Mr Malfoy, I am assuming you know how to get to us?’

XXX

Six years later he was still there, ready to start another year.... and surprisingly looking forward to it.

He kicked open his office door, his arms filled with library books and scrolls to continue his lesson planning... the students would be arriving soon, in fact it would be a matter of hours. He was ready for the first week but any time after that. He may have to wing it a little. He was absently thinking about werewolves and so did not notice the tall stern witch stood in his office. 

'Professor Malfoy.' 

'YAH?!' Draco jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping the books and scrolls all over the floor.

'Really, as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, I would expect a little better.' the Scottish accent and sharp tone made him feel like he was at school again. Working for an old teacher was the worst.

'Professor McGonagall, how...pleasant it is to see you.' 

'Don't lie.'

'But-'

'Professor, I am here to discuss something of a delicate matter with you.' She cut across his excuse and offered him his own seat in his office. He took it blankly, placing his books and scrolls on his desk, he stared up at her. 

'My family?' Draco croaked out, panic filled his head, he could feel his hands becoming sweaty. His Mother? His Father? Were they alright? He had only left them a couple of hours ago... surely the wards he had placed around the manor were enough, as well as the manor itself... it held old magic. 

'No, your family are fine, this pertains to something else...’ She took a deep breath, Draco narrow his eyes. What could this be about? 

When she spoke he felt like he had been doused with a freezing bucket of water. 

‘When you were at school here you were different-'

'I was stupid.' he spat out. He hated talking about when he was a student, he tried his hardest not to think of his time at Hogwarts. Some memories were just painful and others made him want to be ill. He looked at students now and still couldn’t comprehend the nastiness that comes out of their mouth.

'No, you were young, and influenced by power and cruelty.' Professor McGonagall said calmly, repeating the same response she gives whenever he says unpleasant things about himself as a child.

He gulped. He couldn't defend his upbringing what she said was true. And to some extent, he thought it still was. His Mother was different, she was never one to be evil or cruel, he was delighted to find out she had refused to take the Dark Mark, and she had slipped back into her life of luxury after the war. His Father... he was not so sure what had happened to him. He had escaped prison again, legally in fact, he was unsure how he had managed that. He still was rich, he still had the Manor and he still had his wand. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts of family by the urgency of her voice. He looked at her. Did she look worried?

'We have a new member of staff joining us this year, she will be taking up the position of Muggle Studies Professor.'

'Well that is great news, shame about Ellie, I liked her, but if you have found someone dif-’

'It's Hermione Granger.' 

Draco felt his eyes widen, and his words got stuck in his throat. Hermione Granger. Bloody Hermione Granger. 

He never had understood his hatred for her. He had thought that hatred would have disappeared with Voldemort and his Pure Blood Bullshit Ideals. He was an adult now, surely, he would be able to overcome the ridiculous rage he felt when he looked at her. And now she was coming to Hogwarts, his Hogwarts, one where he is a Professor, respected, even happy. 

However… he just couldn’t help himself…

'Insufferable know it all. I might have known that she would meddle her way back in somehow. She could never leave well enough alone. Absolute pain the backside of the wizarding world. Really how did she get her way back in? bribery? begging? I suppose I am not surprised, always was the-’

‘That’s enough Professor!’ 

Professor McGonagall’s tone was sharp, and the use of his official title was enough to bring him back down to earth, he looked at her eyes they were no longer worried, but now almost disappointed. 

Apparently, he had not be able to overcome his rage at the mere thought of her, not that he had spent much time thinking about her. And when he had he had just imagined the bloody golden trio all happy as hippogriffs in there perfect little golden Gryffindor world. 

‘This is why I needed to speak to you before the students arrived. Your history with Miss Granger is known by everyone in the wizarding world. It is no secret that you dislike each other quite violently and it is also no secret that you show this quite readily to the world. If you want to remain here Professor, that has to stop.’

‘Why are you talking to me about it? She isn’t exactly innocent!’ He sounded like a child and yet, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care enough to change his words. 

‘I have already spoken to Hermione. She has agreed to the terms.’

Draco crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to invade his place? He was teaching, he was doing something worthwhile, he had something for himself that was not tainted by his past… 

This year was going to be bloody miserable. 

‘Fine. I will behave, if she does.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters are not mine, everything belongs to JK Rowling. I am just playing a bit.   
> :)

‘Miss Granger, I am so delighted to see you.’ 

Hermione was not delighted. She was not delighted at all. She was wet. Soaked in fact. Literally dripped. She had formed a puddle. Merlin’s beard, she HATED Peeves. The little bastard thought it would HILARIOUS to drop, not one, not two, not even three, but eight water balloons on her head as soon as she walked through the doors into Hogwarts entrance Hall.

‘You look rather damp.’ 

Hermione growled at the Headmistress.

‘I see Peeves gave you a lovely welcome?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Well then Miss Granger,’ Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and Hermione felt her clothes dry instantly. She also felt warm. Hermione could have kissed her.   
‘We will get you upstairs and into your rooms, I am afraid there won’t be enough time for you to really settle in as the students will be arriving very soon.’ Professor McGonagall pulled out a silver pocket watch from her robe. ‘Yes indeed, very soon! Come along now Miss Granger!’ 

Hermione smiled to herself, being brought back here was quite comforting, she gazed around at the tall walls and large staircases that were oddly still, she wondered, did they only move around for the students? There was nothing in Hogwarts: A History about that. She made a mental note to find another book and do a bit of research.   
She followed Professor McGonagall up to the seventh floor, and through a door into her new office. She was greeted by a warm, cheerful room decorated much the same as the Gryffindor common room.

‘Ah Hogwarts knows you are here Miss Granger, it seems it has decorated itself for you specially.’

Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall, a questioning look on her face. 

‘You know this castle is more than just a castle Miss Granger. But anyway, I let you get settled in. If you could be downstairs by seven O’clock for the sorting that would be agreeable.’ Professor McGonagall flashed her a smile that told Hermione that being late would be most disagreeable, and dashed away.  
Hermione looked down at her watch, she had about forty-five minutes before she had to be in the Great Hall. 

She decided to take in all she could see. This was going to be her home for the next year, she should get to know it. 

It was a small circular room with a tall wooden desk in the centre, it had a practical but rather beautiful red chair sat behind it with a little golden pillow for her back… how did they know?

She had been a witch officially since she was eleven and still this place amazed her. 

The walls were covered in warm and cosy tapestries depicting a story that involved a unicorn and a werewolf, it had a simple beauty to it, the carpets were worn but clean and she could honestly say that it was welcoming room. 

Off this room was a small kitchenette and bathroom, neatly arranged with added toiletries and some added teas and coffees. The house elves must have dropped in before her.   
Hermione noticed there was another door in the corner of the room, she wandered over, lightly pushing the door. It opened into a gorgeous bedroom. She ran and jumped onto the double four poster bed and nuzzled herself into the glorious clean smelling sheets. 

She didn't know how long she lay there, just revealing in how comfortable she felt, and how good the bed was. She barely noticed the rest of the room. It would be for one year only but at least she would sleep well for that one year. 

When she finally did move, it was almost time to go to the Great Hall, she was looking forward to that, the food was sure to be amazing, the conversation enlightening, and the atmosphere was going to be electric, like it always was on the first day of term, she was just going to experience it from a new point of view. To be a Hogwarts without Harry and Ron was going to be… different, she was not worried about the prospect, she was only worried about the ferret. She was going to be polite. Even if he did not deserve it.   
But Hogwarts held so many memories for her, not that it looked identical to when she was there. When rebuilding Hogwarts after the Battle they added a couple of things and the Castle took it as an opportunity to build in a couple of new things for itself. She was sure in her visits since leaving she had seen doors and portraits that were not where they used to be. 

But there would still be that feeling, that remembrance of happier, or rather, younger times. The place held some dark memories too, the battle, the death, the unknowable fear, these things had crossed her mind when accepting the post from Minerva, after much persuasion. But she was happy with her decision, some time away from the Ministry would be good for her. Sometime focusing on other things and a new career change and challenge was always a welcome opportunity to her… At least that is what she kept telling herself.

Hermione groaned into her pillow. She had to move. 

XXX

Draco was sat in his usual seat at the top table in the almost empty Great Hall, when she swanned in like she owned the place. He couldn’t quite keep the sneer off his face.   
‘Be nice.’ Professor McGonagall ground out through gritted teeth over his shoulder. 

‘Hermione! You will be sat here.’ Professor McGonagall gestured to the empty seat next to him.

She had to be kidding. 

Granger raised her eyebrows at the seat, and then raised them higher when she saw him. 

‘Come along now Miss Granger!’ Professor McGonagall snapped.

The know it all wasted no time in sitting herself down next to him. Heaven forbid she disobey a Professor’s instruction. He sniggered to himself. 

‘And what exactly is so funny Malfoy?’ She snipped at him.

Her voice cut him to the core. Merlin, he despised this woman. 

‘Absolutely none of your business.’ He snapped back. 

She sighed. 

He stared forward and aimed not make it any worse for either of them.

‘So. How have you been?’ She said cheerfully, fake cheerfulness Draco noticed. 

‘Really?’ he scoffed back. Really?! She was going for small talk?!

‘Yes. How have you been?’ This time the fake cheerfulness was gone, and she ground out the words.

‘Fine… and yourself?’ It had hurt to ask. But in the nature of friendliness and the fact they were going to have to sit next to each other all year. He asked.   
Her answer was swallowed by the noise of the seventh years and below arriving in the Great Hall. The noise was incredible. Children were officially the loudest beings created ever. He glanced towards Granger and he saw a somewhat scared look on her face. 

‘Good’ He thought.

He gazed out over the students, some he recognised from previous years, some he was sure he knew but was unsure of the name. Others he was completely blank on.   
When a sixth-year girl from Ravenclaw caught his eye, Rebecca he thought her name was, she smiled kindly and then did a double take. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.   
What was wrong with the girl? Was there something on his face? She whipped her head around and whispered to her friend, Annabelle? and they then both looked towards him with wild eyes and huge grins. What on earth were they looking at? He followed their gaze just to his side.

Oh. 

Hermione Bloody Granger. 

She was doing her best to completely ignore them staring at the empty plate in front of her. When she did look up she looked a bit like a deer in the headlights. She blinked a couple of times and obviously took a deep breath. 

Draco looked back towards the Ravenclaw table, basically every single eye was upon them both now, and a good group of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Slythernin, he was proud to see, were only glancing towards him with bored looks on their faces. 

He groaned. 

‘What?’ She snapped.

‘We have been spotted.’

‘Yes. I noticed.’ 

That was all they managed to say before the grand golden doors opened at the other end of the Hall. In poured a gaggle of children staring around in wonder. 

He remembered when he had first entered the Great Hall, behind Professor McGonagall, he was furious, Harry Potter had told him he didn’t want to be friends with him. He couldn’t understand why… everyone wanted to be friends with a Malfoy surely? She shook away the memory, focusing on the present not the past. 

‘Ivory Abbotts.’ McGonagall called the first name from a long piece of parchment. This was going to take some time. 

Little Ivory Abbotts moved through the big group of waiting children looking hesitant. She made her way to the stool and shuffled herself on to it, her back to the teachers at the top table. Draco then had the same thought he had every single year he watched this. He would have been terrified if he hadn’t known he was going to be in Slytherin. Imagine not knowing… Imagine not knowing anything about this world and being brought into it and just thrown in front of a large group of teenagers and told where you were going to reside for the next seven years...

He looked at his ‘dinner companion’. That must have been what it had been like for her. 

XXX  
He was a menace. A plague on society. An absolute boil on the arse of the wizarding world and she had to sit next to him. For a year! What was Minerva thinking?!   
She had said she would be polite. She had said she would civil, if he was. She had tried to make conversation. It had gone as well as her entrance with Peeves earlier. And then the staring commenced, she had been expecting it a bit, she was Hermione Granger of course. But the extent of it was something really very special. It probably didn’t help, she was sat next to Malfoy. She inwardly groaned. 

She was so relieved when the first years entered. All the attention was drawn to the them, and the sorting. She couldn’t help thinking back to what it was like when she walked in. Scared, nervous, excited, tense, sad, happy but most of all thrilled. She was going to learn so much, she was going to make some many friends, she was filled with wonder and cheer. That of course hadn’t gone to plan exactly, she made two main friends and then went to war. 

She sat in silence as she waited patiently for the first years to be sorted, clapping as they were put into each house. There was one particularly cocky looking eleven-year-old that had the hat barely touch his head as it screamed out 

‘SLYTHERIN’ 

She remembered very well how a similar occurrence happened at her own sorting. How odd it must have been to know exactly where you were going to be placed, how boring, it surely took all the wonder and excitement out of it… but then again the reassurance of knowing for a fact you were going to have friends and fit in… that would have been nice. She eyed the blonde next to her out the corner of her eye. What was this experience like for him?

‘Glenda Worthington’ Professor McGonagall called out. 

She was the only one young girl left, she looked petrified. She was almost on the verge of tears. Hermione understood. 

Professor McGonagall looked over her parchment at the young girl, her eyes softened slightly and she beckoned her to come forward.   
‘There now, we are nearly done.’ She said kindly as Glenda tentatively walked towards her and up the stairs staring eyes wide at the hat.   
‘No need to be scared my dear, he is really rather friendly.’ Professor McGonagall took Glenda’s hand guided her to the stool. 

Hermione strained to listen to the sorting hat.

‘Well, what do we have here then? New magic, oh you are a clever one, I can see that, a desire to be brave? Kindness? Oh I know what to do with you. It really was there all along…  
GRYFFINDOR!’ 

Glenda visibly sagged on the stool, as the entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and encouragement. 

Professor McGonagall took the hat from Glenda and smiled as she was welcomed on to the table. 

Hermione could see she was already making friends and gone was the terrified girl, she was already growing brave and confident. She loved her house.   
‘Oh for goodness sake wipe that silly smile off your face.’ 

Her happy feelings were snapped in two by the stupid Slytherin sat next to her. 

‘I am just remembering my sorting.’

‘Ours.’

‘What?’

‘It was ours. I was there too you know.’

‘Oh I know Malfoy. I remember.’ 

He was clearly taken aback by that, she took it as a victory. Small ones would have to count, she doubted Minevra would count it as being polite if she punched him in the face again.

‘Now, we have sorted that. Let’s enjoy something to eat.’ Professor McGonagall declared, and then she clapped.

The food appeared magically as it always did in front of her. Her mouth watered as chicken and potato and vegetables all appeared, roast dinner. She mentally thanked all the house elves down in the kitchens sparing a thought for Dobby as she did and then dug in. She did not try and talk to Malfoy. 

Time passed happily with her eating, she really did enjoy food, and she ate until she was fit to burst. 

The remains of the food disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood to address the room, her large throne like chair scrapping against the stone floor. The hall quietened, and she instantly had everybody’s attention.

‘Welcome and Welcome back to you all. I do have a couple of school notices before I allow the prefects to lead you to your waiting beds. Firstly, I know I say this every year, but it bears repeating, the forest on the school grounds, known as the FORBIDDEN FOREST is FORBIDDEN for a reason, I do not wish to find out any of you have been snooping about in there. It is home to many deadly creatures so please we ask you not to disturb it or them. Secondly, Roaming the school halls at night is strictly prohibited, we will find out and you will lose points for your house. Thirdly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that chasing Mrs Norris is not funny and-’

Hermione couldn’t hear the end of the sentence because regardless of what the Headmistress said, it seemed many students seemed to find that activity hilarious. All she could think about though was how long Mrs Norris seemed to stay alive, of course Crookshanks was still alive, but Mrs Norris must be ancient. 

‘Silence please!’ Professor McGonagall said cutting through the laughter with her sharp tone.

‘Thank you. Now finally, I am assuming many of you have noticed we do have a new face sat at our table this evening. I would like to welcome Professor Granger, she will be taking the position of Muggle Studies Professor, I am sure we will all give her a warm welcome.’ 

The room was silent for about three seconds before whispers erupted through the room. 

‘Professor Granger… as in Herm-’

‘Hermione Granger?!’

‘She only helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort!!!’

‘Merlin, Look at her!’

‘She sat next to Professor Malfoy?’

‘No wonder he looks so sour.’

She caught a couple of these in quick succession, she was expecting it if she was honest. She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for it to stop.

CLAP CLAP CLAP 

Her eyes pinged open to the sound of a slow clap from her right further down the table. 

She turned to see Professor Rubeus Hagrid clapping and glaring at the students. They soon followed suit. The room exploded into loud applause and cheering again. She caught Hagrid’s eye, he winked and smiled and in that small action she almost felt she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!   
> A x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or places, I am just borrowing them.  
> All belong to JK Rowling.

Draco didn't sleep well. He never did the night before the first day of classes. He kept running through the lessons he had planned, third years were vampires, fifth years were stunning spells, fourth years had the importance of not using the unforgivable curses, first years had An Introduction to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Merlin, he hated that one.  
So boring. 

He looked at his clock on his bedside table for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

'Thank the holy house elves.' he muttered. It was five o'clock. That was a reasonable time to get up and out of bed. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side, his feet contacting the cool wooden floor. Cracking his neck, he looked around the still dark room; it was still warm and the castle was still quiet. This was Draco's favourite time of day at Hogwarts, no children, no questions, just the quiet relaxing energy of the castle. It oozed magic and Draco loved it. 

He padded over to his bathroom and started to fill the sink with water to wash. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked tired, exhausted in fact. Splashing some water on his face he blinked, his eyes immediately drawn to the nasty black skull tattoo on his left forearm as it did every morning. It didn't move, and he didn't feel anything from it, it was just a reminder of a time he would have rather forget. He sighed, reminding himself of Professor McGonagall's words...  
Another day, another chance to teach children to not make his mistakes. 

Pulling his black robes on and finishing a cup of coffee he summoned from the kitchens he was ready to go. He opened his door and started to wander towards the Great Hall. He was thinking about a bacon sandwich when he rounded a corner and smacked into a small, solid hairy thing.

'OOF.' 

'UGH.' 

He was almost knocked over but managed to steady himself and the thing he had collided with. He had grabbed it by the arms as he felt it falling back. 

'For crying out loud Malfoy, watch where you are bloody going!' 

The Granger. He had blissfully forgotten her presence in the castle, he had spent an entire morning managing to not remind himself of her existence. It had been delightful.

'Well are you cheerful this morning.' He sneered back to her. Bloody Granger getting in his way, wriggling her way in where he didn't want, his life, for example. 

'I am not a morning person.' 

'Yes, I can see that.'

She was glaring at him?! How did she have the audacity? She walked into him! Her shoulders dropped slightly, and she looked down at her feet, when she looked up again she was biting her lip, then she sighed. Oh, he despised her. 

'Look. We have to work together-' she started.

'Yes. Barely.' He couldn’t help himself.

'SO. I say a truce.' She held her hand out, her eyes closed quite clearly hating the entire exchange.

'In your dreams Granger.' 

'You have no idea what I dream about Malfoy. I can assure you it is not you.'

He had no idea why that comment hit so hard, but it did. And he didn’t like it. One bit. 

'I literally cannot stand you.' He spat. 

'I am not so overly fond of you.' 

'So we agree.'

'Yes.' 

The air was filled with a stoic silence. They remained glaring at each other.

'This is ridiculous. I'm going to breakfast.' She spun on her heel and stormed away. 

He hated her. He literally despised her. It was not rational. It was not normal, but he believed he hated her more than he had ever hated anyone in all his life. Including Harry Potter. He would rather boil his eyeballs that spend another minute in her company. He would have to endure staff meetings with her. He would have to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with her for the next year. Curse McGonagall and all her Gryffindor morals. 

He waited five more minutes, breathing deeply, before he made his way to the Great Hall. He was still not calm when he arrived, he had stomped his way through the castle until he shoved his way through the doors. Straight into a giant of a man… well half giant.

‘What are you doing Professor Malfoy?’ Hagrid ground out as he looked him up or down. Draco had never admitted it, but he quite liked the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. He had a sort of weird respect for the man, he had this optimism that Draco just couldn’t get and an ease with people that he envied. As for the little spat with the hippogriff in his third year, he had been an utter moron, and utterly childish, but then again, he had been a child. 

‘Apologies Professor.’ He nodded curtly and stepped around the half giant striding purposely towards the top table. 

She was sat there again. 

Her eyes snapped up and locked with his, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. She knew what he was asking. 

‘I was told to sit here by the Headmistress. Don’t say a bloody word.’ 

‘Ooh language Professor.’ He smirk at her and dropped into the seat next to her. So, this was going to be his year, sat next to the one woman in the world he hated more than his aunt… Well no that was a little strong. Bellatrix had been evil, Granger was just… a right pain in the arse, annoying know it all and constantly infuriating. 

‘Professors,’ the Scottish voice of the Professor McGonagall drew him out of his thoughts on Granger. ‘there has been some amendments to your yearly timetable, here is a letter for you explaining.’  
Professor McGonagall handed them both identical envelopes, looking reasonably sheepish.  
He looked at his envelope, his name written in elegant writing on the front with a ministry seal on the back. Now that was odd. 

 

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you to explain the differences in your timetable this year. There is to be a new class at Hogwarts for all students. It is to teach and educate children on some social ideas that have come upon us in the recent years. It is to be called General Studies, but primarily it is to discuss the recent events in the wizarding world._

Draco’s blood began to run cold, he knew where this was going. 

_The class will be taught in pairs and after the recent appointment of Miss Granger we thought it would be an excellent idea for you to work together. It would give the right type of message? Don’t you agree? I have spoken at length with your Mother and Father about the issue and they are in complete agreement. I only hope you will be too._

Well that’s nice. A sly comment, but he understood. He didn’t have a choice.

_The main subject matter will be the recent war. Together yourself and Miss Granger should be able to offer a balanced and two-sided view of what happened. Our hope is to prevent anything like that happening again. You can rest assured that we have the full support of Headmistress McGonagall on this._

_Happy Teaching Mr Malfoy_

_Yours Sincerely ___  
_Marcus Tawnley_

_The Minister For Magic._

He felt physically sick. The thought of talking about that time of his life… he hadn’t even spoken to his parents about it and they had been there!

He looked up from his letter at Granger. She was already looking at him, she was furious. He could see it all there in her eyes. At the thought of working with him? He masked his face with a snide look and raised an eyebrow. His stomach was still churning. 

‘This has to be some form of a joke.’ She said in a low voice to the Headmistress. 

‘I agree that this should have been handled with more tact and thought to your own feelings-’

‘MY FEELINGS?!’ She snapped back, ‘My feelings are not good ones right now Professor and I am really quite furious!’

‘I know you are Hermione. But I can’t do anything.’ She pleaded. 

‘I see we have no choice in this matter.’ Draco managed to drawl out.

‘As little choice as I had Mr Malfoy.’ Professor McGonagall said sadly, her eyes cast down.

‘So, when are we to start?’ Granger ground out through gritted teeth. 

‘Tonight.’

‘A DAY? WE HAVE A DAY TO DECIDE WHAT WE ARE GOING TO TEACH?!’ 

‘YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS.’ 

The shouted at the same time, it was enough to get the attention of the entire room. Most of the students were gaping at them, a lot of them, were gaping with funny smiles on their face. Of course, they were known to not like each other. This would fuel the gossip for months. 

‘I am perfectly serious Professor Malfoy. The students have their timetables, you have yours, I am not happy about this either, but we must do what we can for the future generation.’ She gave him a knowing look, her words from years before echoed around his head again. 

‘Fine. But I am really not happy about working with Granger.’

‘I am not thrilled myself Malfoy. But for the kids.’ She held up her goblet of pumpkin juice in a toast

‘The kids.’ He clinked his goblet to hers. 

 

XXX

Hermione had watched the blood drain from Draco Malfoy’s already pale face as he read the letter. His eyes glassed over and his fist on the table clench. He was clearly as happy as she was.

The war. 

That bloody bastarding war. 

Yes she was aware she had a very large part in ending it, yes she was aware many considered her a hero and yes she was completely and fully aware she was now a form of celebrity or poster child for good over evil. However, she was also aware that not everything is as simple as it seems. 

The man sat next to her, he was clearly very upset by this situation they had been placed in. In fact, he was downright devastated if his face had anything to say about it. And that can’t have been down to just working with her. 

But what she marvelled at was the quickness that his mask slipped back into place. The moment the letter was folded he was back to himself, annoying, pain in the arse that he was. He did agree to do the lessons for the kids though. That was good of him… maybe he liked being a Professor? Interesting idea.

After breakfast she made her way to her classroom, it was identical to how she remembered it all the way down to the rubber duck in the corner of the room. Clearly the castle hadn’t edited this room when rebuilding it. She liked that thought, the castle restoring what should be.

She was sat at her desk waiting for her first class to arrive when she heard a tapping at the window. It was a beautiful brown owl waiting with a crisply folded letter in his beak.  
She threw open the window, the owl hopped in, blinking at her. Hermione offered him so fuss, but he just narrowed his eyes, apparently, he wasn’t one for the fuss. 

She took the letter from his beak and he immediately turned and flew out of the window. 

‘Well that was… efficient.’ 

Hermione looked down at the letter, a neat italic handwriting was on the front.

Professor Granger.

She smiled, maybe it was from Harry or Ron, wishing her luck on her first day. She opened it excited. 

We both have third period free. I will meet you in class room five on the fourth floor to discuss what we shall we talking about tonight. 

Professor Malfoy. 

Her stomach dropped, no good luck message, just a summons. Bloody Brilliant. 

She was about to write a message back to say she had better things to do, but she had not been given that option, the bird had flown away, not waited for a reply. Just flown away. It seemed that she did not have a choice.  
She really didn’t want to go. Really really didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to see that hideous man more than she had to, he was an odious, vile, stuck up, pig of a man. And she had no desire to spend any more time in his company that she had to. But then again… if they stood up this evening with nothing planned… 

Oh she hated this. 

This job was meant to be time to get away from the celebrity, the endless talking about the war, and the awkwardness that had developed in their friendship.  
No she shouldn’t think about that. One year, to get away, to do something worthwhile with her skills… to avoid all talk of the horrid history she had. 

The door to the class room opened. She was pulled out of her self-pitying attitude by the face of a teenage girl smiling from ear to ear. 

‘Hello Professor!’ She beamed at her, waving excitedly. 

‘Hello.’ Hermione said back, a smile growing on her face. 

More students started to file in after the first, all talking animatedly and bustling with joy.  
Third years. Still children but a navigating a whole new world of hormones. Their faces held hope, joy and simplicity, they were here to learn, and learning is what she knew well. When they were all sat down, Hermione began. 

‘Welcome to Third Year Muggle Studies! My name is Professor Granger. Now, we have some items for you to look at. See if you can tell me what they are and what they do, if you know, talk about it with your partner, if you don’t, talk about it with your partner. Alright? Great! I will be asking you all to tell me what they are and what they do in 10 minutes! So, the clock is ticking! Any questions you have can be asked at the end!’ 

She held out her wand, she had prepared this little idea earlier,

‘Ready? Set? GO!’ She waved her wand with a swish and muggle items appeared out of nowhere and landed on the desks in front of the students.

There was a small gasp of delight and the room came to life with excited whispers and talking. 

She atmosphere changed her feelings instantly, maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

She watched them chattering, trying to work out what each item was. They were mainly house hold items that every Muggle house would have. A toaster, a kettle, a washing machine, a drill etc. Some of the students had worked them out, and others had not.

The ten-minute time limit was up quickly, and before she knew it she was pointing at the last pair at the back of the room nearly at the end of the class. The pair left were two Slytherin students, they looked quite uneasy about the whole thing.

‘Right! Last but certainly not least we have…?’ 

‘Rachel Abbott and Michael Turner.’ The girl replied smiling slightly. 

‘Nice to meet you both Rachel and Michael. Now what do you think you have in front of you.’

‘Well, actually we think quite differently on the subject,’ Michael said glancing at Rachel. ‘Rachel here seems to think it is an old item to teach babies simple music. I, on the other hand think it is some form of decoder. This bit here changes a series of numbers into letter, which is why there are both letters and numbers on that bit there.’

Hermione was impressed. What interesting responses. She raised her eyebrows and such as she was about to speak, she was interrupted.  
‘Well that is preposterous.’ Said a Ravenclaw boy. A group of other boys started sniggering along with him. The Slytherin pair at the back of the room both turned a deep shade of red and looked down.

‘Thank you, Mr Walker. I thank you kindly for your input, but we do not need that type of encouragement in this class. If you can’t say anything nice then you will hold your tongue.’ She snapped out quickly, Toby Walker looked a little scared of her. Well good. She would not have any form of bullying in her class. She directed her attention back to the Slytherin duo at the back. 

‘I like the way you have clearly looked at the item and noticed the things that have made it different. You are incorrect on both accounts, but these such things you have mentioned do exist in the Muggle world. There are decoders and there are items to teach babies tones and sounds. Your ideas are not preposterous in the slightest.’ She grinned at them, ‘Well Done both of you. In fact, what you are looking at is a telephone, it is reasonably old fashioned now, but Muggles have used these for instant communication for years. They have gotten smaller, more portable and higher tech.  
She directed her attention to the rest of the class. ‘Thank you all for your participation today! We seem to have a few minutes left, do any of you have any questions?’ 

The lesson had gone so well. She had enjoyed it, they had been entertained, she had stopped bullying. She hoped they had learned something. She should have left it there. Because the moment she asked if they had any questions, she should have known it wouldn’t end well. 

Hands shot up around the room.

‘Yes Miss Rawkley.’

‘Is it true you brewed a Polyjuice Potion in your second year?’

Oh Bollocks. She sighed. Better get this out of the way now in the first week. 

‘Yes, it is. But I would not recommend it. It didn’t end well for me. Next?’

‘Did you really play a giant game of chess on the third floor created by Professor McGonagall in your first year?’ 

‘Yes. I did. But Ron did all the strategy. Next?’

‘Did you really help a Hippogriff escape the death penalty in your third year?’

She smiled at that one and raised an eyebrow.

‘I don’t know what you are talking about Miss Abbott.’ Then she winked. The room fell about in giggles. 

‘Is it true you went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum?’ A student shouted from the back.

‘Yes, and he was a perfect gentleman. Next?’

‘Did you really break into the Ministry of Magic? Twice?’

‘Well, breaking in is such a strong term…’ The room started to giggle again. ‘Right one more question then you have to leave as I have the fifth years next and I know I will be having a similar conversation with them.’

‘I’ve got one!!! Is it true you punch Professor Malfoy in the nose and broke it in your third year?’ Michael Turner asked with an excited grin on his face. The room had gone silent, waiting with bated breath at what the answer was going to be.

‘Yes. She did.’ Draco Malfoy was leaning against the door frame, arms folded looking mildly annoyed, but then he smirked and said, ‘But then again I did make her teeth grow to look like a beaver in our fourth year, so I think we are even.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Ax


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me, all belongs to JK Rowling.

‘Is it true you went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum?’  
He surely did not just hear that sentence come from a classroom. Draco stopped dead in his tracks outside the Muggle Studies room.   
Was she having a Q&A with her third-year students?! He edged closer to the already open door and leant against the door frame doing his best to look nonchalant and completely unbothered. To look at her she seemed unbothered and almost enjoying the exchange…  
‘Did you really break into the Ministry? Twice?’   
Ugh, how revolting. They sounded in awe of her. If he had done that, he would have been thrown in Azkaban. He didn’t bother listening to her answer. The students were all giggling like morons.   
‘I’ve got one!!! Is it true you punch Professor Malfoy in the nose and broke it in your third year?’  
That pricked his ears up. How on earth did they know about that? And before he even knew what he was saying he was answering the question.  
‘Yes. She did… But then again. I did make her teeth grow to look like a beaver in our fourth year, so I think we are even.’ 

The students spun around to look at him. 

‘Is that true Professor?’ The Slytherin girl at the back asked sounding aghast. 

‘Unfortunately. Yes.’ Granger ground out with gritted, now perfect teeth. All thanks to him. 

‘So, were you friends at school?’ A Hufflepuff girl sat at the front asked. Draco thought she maybe Joanne Rawkley? 

They both scoffed. 

‘We knew each other.’ Granger answered diplomatically. 

‘Yes, like Professor Granger said, we knew each other…’ He agreed nodding. His eyes locked with Grangers. Knew each other. HA! She had hated him as much as he had hated her, and they both knew it. 

‘Anyway, enough of delving into ancient history. Time for you to go. Second period awaits!’ Granger declared to the class. They all looked mildly disappointed but started to move, scrapping chairs and grabbing bags from under desks. 

He watched Granger, smiling and waving at the class, saying goodbye, being all gross and friendly. Then as soon as the last students had left she turned her eyes on him. There was no friendliness. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

‘What are you doing here?’ 

‘I came to see how my newest colleague was getting along.’ He smiled with fake sweetness. 

She snorted and glared at him. 

‘Ugh. No you didn’t. What do you want Malfoy?’ She rolled her eyes then, he was getting to her, he loved it when he saw a reaction. 

‘I came to make sure you got my note.’ He asked smiling.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. 

‘Did you owl come back?’ Granger asked sounding bored.

‘Yes.’ Draco couldn’t help but want to grin.

‘Did it have the letter?’ 

‘No.’

‘Well then, obviously I got your note.’

‘No reply?’ He quipped smirking. He had instructed his owl Eric to come back immediately. 

‘You know full well you did not give me the option. Can you please just go away, I am seeing you next period anyway. Haven’t you got to go and teach or something?’

She had a point. An introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts. First Years. Lucky him.

‘So rude Granger.’ 

‘Bugger off Malfoy.’ She opened the door behind him with a flick of her wand, he was dismissed, obviously. 

He threw her one last glare before turning on the spot and stormed out of the room. With his billowing black cloak behind him, he reminded himself of a certain other favourite late Professor… 

He regretted having gone into her classroom and having allowed the door to be closed, as soon as he was in the corridor, he realised his mistake. He had been seen storming out of her classroom, by an entire class of fifth-years. McGonagall was not going to like this. 

XXX

By the time third period arrived, Hermione felt exhausted. The fifth-years were not as easy to please as the third years. The moment they had entered the room they were gossiping.

As predicted, she ended up answering a lot of questions about her life and not very much about the dissolution of the monasteries, which is what they were meant to be covering. The weirdest question was about Harry. 

‘Is it true, Harry had a love affair with a Veela when he was on the run?’ 

She could only blink at that and then vehemently deny it, storing it away to tell Harry about it when she next saw him. They clearly had no idea what ‘being on the run’ meant. As if they had time for love affairs… well there was that blossoming romance with Ron… but that hardly was the point.

She walked into classroom five as demanded by Malfoy and sat down with a huff. 

He was already there and was sat at one of the student desks with his feet up. 

‘Tough morning?’

‘Like you care.’

‘You are quite correct, I do not. Let’s get this over with.’

He stood up drew his wand and wrote ‘The War’ on a blackboard with the chalk charm. 

He turned to face her, she looked at him blankly. 

‘Well??’ 

‘Well what Malfoy?’ She snapped. 

‘Come along Miss Know-it-all.’

‘Ugh, don’t call me that.’ 

‘Why not? It is what you are. Do you have any ideas? At all?’ 

She sighed. When in doubt refer to the text. 

‘What does the letter say?’ She said pulling it out of her bag to give it another read through. 

_‘a balanced and two-sided view of what happened.’ _What does he mean by that?’ She asked herself more than him.__

__He answered regardless._ _

__‘He wants both of our sides… thought that seemed fairly obvious.’ Malfoy said turning to write ‘sides’ on the board._ _

__‘But why? Surely your side of things will jus-'_ _

__‘Just what Granger?’ He had cut her off, and slowly spun to look at her. His voice was like ice and his eyes were cold. She was going to say, ‘give them bad ideas.’ But she cut herself off realising how it must sound to him. She was staring at him, trying to keep her face calm._ _

__‘Please do continue, your enlightening thought.’ He said curtly._ _

__‘Look Malfoy, we were on opposite sides of this war-’_ _

__‘Yes, I well remember.’_ _

__‘I was just saying that, your side of the war, the side that was in support of Voldemort, may not be a very…’ Merlin this was hard. She wanted to say his decisions were dumb, he picked the wrong side and he was an absolute moron and that maybe telling children how he swanned around the school with nasty words on his lips and why he went along with the evil side wouldn’t be the best way to prevent this happening again._ _

__‘Very what?’ He was glaring at her now. She felt like he was staring into her very soul. It was horrible._ _

__‘I just mean, that maybe it would encourage-’_ _

__‘ENCOURAGE?’ He roared at her. His cool façade dropped in a heartbeat._ _

__‘Look Malfoy, you don’t know what-’_ _

__‘NO. YOU DON’T KNOW.’ He shouted glaring daggers at her, seething with rage._ _

__XXX_ _

__Encourage? Give them ideas? She really thought that he would want to do something like that? She really thought he was that horrid that he would take this opportunity to tell them all about how wonderful it was having The Dark Lord living in your house and torturing innocent people over your breakfast. She was deluded. He needed to be as far away as possible. He would do this lesson, he would do it well, but right at that moment, he needed to be away. He started to move, to walk out of the classroom._ _

__‘Wait.’ One simple word. He stood rooted on the spot. What could she possibly have left to say._ _

__‘We need to show what was bad about the war, how it started, but mainly we need to show how it ended. Why it ended, and why it should have ended. I need your input to explain how wrong your choices were Malfoy, but I do not think it is wise to offer the full side…’_ _

__‘So you want me to be your poster boy Deatheater? You want me to water down my choices, and explain what a terrible person I was?’ He spat the words still not daring to look at her._ _

__‘Well not in so many words…’ She was polite enough to look sheepish._ _

__‘Merlin, do you even know what you are saying, you are restricting knowledge, you are restricting their learning, they need to know the real reasons we did what we did.’_ _

__‘They need to know why those reasons were wrong!’_ _

__‘They need to know why they seemed right at the time!’_ _

__He was furious, and he was certain she was wrong. They would get nowhere with the kids if they did it this way. It would just be a rehash of everything they had already heard, with a real life Deatheater in front of them. But if she wanted to crash and burn, let it be her fault._ _

__‘Fine. Do it how you want, add me in when you need a dark side anecdote.’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Not sure if the chapters will continue to go up at this speed but I suppose, enjoy it while it lasts. 
> 
> Let me know if you like. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> A x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter world, I am just playing. 
> 
> All belong to JK Rowling.

Hermione stood at the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was flooded with memories of lessons and learning, she had never found the lesson easy, but she certainly enjoyed it. Apart from fifth and sixth year, they had been, awful.

But she let a small smile come to her lips as she looked around, the room hadn’t changed much under its new occupant. There was still a dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling, still duel desks in rows of four facing the front, and still a small swivel blackboard in front of the staircase leading up to the Professors private office. 

She wondered how that had changed under Malfoy’s influence, shrouded in green and silver with gaudy decor she believed. She sniggered to herself, imagining a large throne like chair with green leather and silver snake arm rests. 

‘What is so amusing?’ 

Malfoy sneered his question out, snapping her out of her amusement. 

‘None of your business.’ She sneered back. He had been beyond unhelpful at third period when planning this ‘lesson’. He had been sullen, rude and his usual self. She didn’t know why she had expected differently. 

He didn’t seem to understand, she had experience doing this, the talks about the war, the discussing the evils of it. She had been talking about it since she was seventeen. True, she had not expected to be thrown into it so readily when she arrived at Hogwarts, but the more she thought about it the better she felt. This was familiar. She could do this, she knew this. He just didn’t understand. 

She had found one of her old speeches before she went to dinner that evening and sat adapting it at the table. When taking his seat next to her, Malfoy had scoffed and rolled his eyes. She glared in response. If he wasn’t going to offer anything helpful then she didn’t want his comment at all. 

They had eaten in silence, only speaking when they had agreed to meet in his classroom at half seven. She arrived ten minutes early wanting to practice the speech before she had to perform it for a lot of sixth and seventh years. They now sat in stoic silence waiting for the students to arrive. 

How had this been her first day. Just one day and she had taught four classes, answered more questions about her personal life than she wanted to and had more than enough of bloody Draco Malfoy. But here she was spending her evening with him. If Harry and Ron could see her now they would have had a fit. 

Harry, a fit of laughing, Ron, just a fit.

She sighed at the thought, oh Ronald Weasley, her love, her life and one of the largest pains in her arse. 

She couldn’t pretend she didn’t miss him, she did. She missed them, she missed their silliness and their laughs and their good times… 

‘Ugh Granger, get that stupid moony look off your face immediately. Its revolting.’ 

For the second time in five minutes, Malfoy’s sneer snapped her out of her thoughts.   
She was about to growl back when the door at the far end of the room opened to reveal three sixth year Ravenclaws. 

‘Can we come in Professor?’ Hermione was about to answer when she realised they were looking at Malfoy. Who barely nodded in response. 

The students flowed into the room, teenagers of all houses, but the room remained quiet with only slight murmuring. 

When they were seated and looking expectantly at her, she started. 

‘Welcome, thank you for all coming.’ 

‘Not like we had a choice Professor…’ a Slytherin girl at the front snipped back her. Hermione’s eyebrows rose and she bit back a retort. The girl had a point, this was a mandatory class. 

She looked at Malfoy, he was leaning against his desk, arms folded looking at her expectantly. A small smirk was playing across his face. 

Slimy git. 

‘Yes, well thank you regardless. Today we are here to talk about the war. The subject is difficult and if any of you feel uncomfortable you can of course let us know.’ She paused looking at the blank faces. One boy at the back yawned. 

She took a deep breath and began. 

‘Eight years ago… there was a battle here, in this very school. It ended a war that had been fought for many years. It was awful, I don’t need to tell you that, some of you are old enough to have remembered parts of it. Someone of you may even know people who fought in it, and some of you may have lost people to it. This is the reason we must never allow something like this to happen again, which is why myself and Professor Malfoy are here to talk about it today… It started when…’

XXX

Ugggghhhhh this was boring. 

She had modified the speech, but it was a speech of the victors nonetheless. He looked around the room. They were barely keeping their eyes open. It must have been just a giant rehash of everything they had heard before and answered none of the questions they probably had. 

Avery at the front of the class, looked markedly uncomfortable. As did a lot of the other Slytherin students. 

He looked towards Granger, she was in her element. Talking about good over evil, about how Saint Harry Potter of just not dying was a wonderful person saving them all from ruin and how the late Great Wonderful Albus Dumbledore had set this whole thing up. 

She had mentioned about the different points of view, she had even mentioned about how some pure blooded members of the magically community had believed that magic should remain with them and only them. But that was as close as she got to the real dark side. She even skimmed over the part his Mother had played in the war, only focusing on the good, saving Saint Potter, not much focus on The Dark Lord living in her house. 

When she finally finished her onslaught of happiness and pride he had barely spoken two words. She had gone on and on for half an hour about the evils of the darkside. But had not actually asked him to talk about it at all… which partly he was thankful for. He hated talking about it… but the kids… They surely needed to know, a version that was not written by a hero that was rehashed as a speech for teenagers. 

He was snapped back into the room when she asked. 

‘Any Questions?’

No one put their hand up. He frowned. 

‘Really? No questions at all?’ She prompted. ‘You can ask anything? We won’t be shocked or angry.’ 

He looked around the room, some of them looked like they had just woken up, some of them looked scared and some of them just looked absent. 

‘Guys, you must have something you want to say? Anyone?’ She almost pleaded. 

To Draco’s surprise Rachel Avery slowly raised her hand. 

‘Yes Avery.’ He said pointing at her.   
‘My Dad told me, that you know who could make you go mad by reading your mind and changing your memories… is that true?’ 

Granger went white. 

Draco felt vindicated. Kids never asked what you think they were going ask. She looked at him in shock. He looked back raising an eyebrow. 

‘Erm… well you see… gosh thats…’ She was stumbling over her words. 

He took pity on her, jumping in to answer.

‘Yes Avery. That is true. He was a very skilled Occumlems having trained himself for years we assume.’ He answered calmly. 

‘But why?’ Avery whispered looking horrified. ‘That is just…’

‘Because he liked to torture people.’ Draco answered simply. He had his mask in place, he was flooded with memories of his time living with the delight that was The Dark Lord. He locked those thoughts away, they would not be helpful right now. 

‘But why?’ Eleanor Kleedon, Ravenclaw asked from a few seats back. 

Granger looked a little bit overwhelmed. But still she tried. 

‘Because… he believed… he was more powerful and better than anyone else and others were disposable.’ She answered wringing her hands looking very out of her element. Draco tried not to delight in it too much. 

‘Professor Granger is correct. Others were disposable. Well most others there were a couple of exceptions I believe…’

‘Oh really?’ Granger scoffed. 

‘Yes really.’ He snapped back quickly. She really had the audacity to question him, when she had almost died on her feet right there in front of a bunch of sixteen year olds. 

‘And who was that then?’ she asked turning to him and folded her arms. 

‘My Aunt mainly, and to some extent my Uncle. My Father at one point and possibly Severus…’ He answered honestly. He hadn’t ever addressed the possibility that Voldemort had some feelings before, it gave him the chills. ‘Ooooh and his snake, Nagini! How could I have forgotten Nagini.’ 

Draco looked at Granger, her mouth was open, her eyes wide and her fists clenched. The room was silent. He looked at the students. The suddenly looked alert, they suddenly looked engaged. 

Eleanor Kleedon raised her hand. 

He nodded at her.

‘Sir, are you talking about Bellatrix Lestrange?’ Her eyes were wide, she looked excited, she looked interested. 

‘Yes.’ He responded. 

Then she asked something he was not expecting. 

‘Is it true, she was actually a vampire?’ 

Draco blinked. He looked at Granger. She looked shocked again. 

‘Erm… not that I was aware of Kleedon. Who told you that?’

Kleedon looked around the room sheepishly. The other students were staring at her. 

She sighed. 

‘We all know the official story of what happened. As Professor Granger just told us… but honestly, we are kinda curious about the other stuff. The unofficial stuff. As no one has ever told us… it seems we have been making up our own stories.... For example, was Antonin Dolohov actually half troll?’ 

Draco felt the weirdest sensation to laugh. It was a serious question. He needed to answer it seriously. But he barely suppressed a smirk as he said.   
‘No…’ 

‘But he certainly looked like one.’ Granger added in a serious tone. 

And he burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> A x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Harry Potter   
> It is all JK Rowling's creation.   
> She is the genius, I am just playing.

The war lesson hadn’t gone well. It had slowly derailed from the moment a question was asked about Voldemort, and as soon as Malfoy had started giggling like a moron it had fallen into the realms of irretrievablity. Thankfully the others had gone a little better in her opinion, there had been a little more structure and not some much talk from Malfoy. And not so much of a speech from her...

She wasn’t unobservant. She knew her speech hadn’t struck a chord with them. And she knew that Malfoy’s brutal honesty had. Maybe she had been wrong… but she wasn’t sure she could take the risk. Talking about the dark arts in detail, to children who had lost family members because of these arts. She wasn’t sure. She remembered her fourth year, watching Neville seize up as Barty Crouch Jr had demonstrated the Cruciatus curse on a spider... Not that she thought Malfoy would do that? But, would the facts as barely and honestly as Malfoy portrayed them be too much? Hermione had been exposed to a lot worse when she had been younger, but her childhood hadn’t been normal. Surely the point of the war had been to make it possible for the next generation of the wizarding world to have a simple, war free life? 

She sighed. She wasn’t sure. If she was perfectly honest, she had no idea what the students would think, and she had no idea how Malfoy would present it. She had no idea who he was anymore. It worried her more than she could admit to herself. 

However, she knew who he used to be… and that person must still lurk somewhere inside him as he sneers and snaps at her with as much respect as you would show a blast ended skrewt. Which actually comforted her in a weird way.

The whole thought process was exhausting and frustrating. She hated unanswered questions. 

She looked down at her dinner. Sausage casserole, such a homely meal. It made her miss Harry, he loved Hogwarts meals. She really should respond to his letter.. 

‘Why are you glaring at your food Granger? It won’t jump into your mouth. You have to put it there.’  
She inwardly groaned. Her constant dinner companion made it his mission to not make her feel homely. In fact, he went out of his way to piss her off.

‘Why do you bother talking if you don’t have nice things to say Malfoy?’ She asked exasperated. Her day had been exhausting. Trying to teach the fourth years Shakespeare and the second years popular music had given her a headache. Not to mention the stress over tomorrow's war lesson and all the questions buzzing around her head, she hated unanswered questions. 

‘I am Draco Malfoy. I live to only annoy and frustrate you. As you live to annoy and frustrate me, I thought we were aware of this relationship we had?’ He asked with mock hurt, his hand clutching his chest.

‘Ugh. We don’t have a relationship Malfoy. I am here for only one year, we do the lessons together, we eat in silence and we will get through it the best we can.’ She started to stab her sausage casserole. Usually she wouldn’t have taken the bait, just rolling her eyes and ignoring him, but she had a splitting headache and a lot of work to do. She wanted to enjoy her food in peace. It wasn’t a lot to ask. 

‘One year? I said that. Look at me now.’ he said wistfully. 

‘Yes, well, we are very different people.’

‘Are we though?’

She blinked, confused. What did he mean? They were nothing alike, what a ridiculous comment.

‘The look on your face! Of course, we are different,' he scoffed. 'There is you, Gryffindor Hero Princess, Saviour of the war, best friend to Saint Potter of no death and then there is me, Slytherin under Lord, Prince of snakes and with a tragic deatheating past.’

‘How can you joke about that?!’ She said outraged, raising her voice.  
She was horrified. How could he just make light of his past, he was going to murder someone, he tortured people, he served a man that believed she should be dead.

‘What else can I do?’ He asked simply.

That was it? Just one question in response. Now Hermione felt angry, her headache, the stress of a new job, the travelling in a tent for a year to end the war, the torture she endured at his house, the pain of losing people to death and madness. And he asks, ‘What else can I do?’’

She felt herself start to rise, as she let out a cruel bark of laughter. ‘Well I don’t know, understand the gravity of the situation, maybe not burst out laughing when a student makes a suggestion, maybe you could-’

‘Oh I knew you wouldn’t let that go, you said Dolohov looked part troll, having known him, it made me smile, he was basically part troll, it was funny. I laughed.’

‘The man is dead! As are so many others!’

‘Oh I am fully aware of that Granger!’

Really? Are you sure? I sometimes think this whole thing doesn’t matter at all to you!’

Yes I am quite sure. Unlike you I have a constant reminder tattooed on my arm to remind me of my mistakes so excuse me for trying to find a funny side!’

She visible blanched at the mention of his dark mark, she couldn't help but look down towards the covered left forearm. He had risen from his chair as well, he was ever so slightly taller than her and it annoyed her that she had to look up to make eye contact. 

‘There isn’t a funny side!’ She bit out.

‘YOU said he looked like a TROLL!’ He pointed his finger into her chest, poking her violently to make his point. 

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she was so angry. She slapped his finger away, and barely stopped herself grinding her teeth. 

‘You know what, you are-’ She spat before he interrupted her with his own venomous tone. His nostrils were flared and he was giving her a look she hadn't seen on him since school. Pure unadulterated hatred. Well the feeling was mutual. 

‘What? What am I Granger? Come on hit me with your best shot.’

‘The absolute WORST!’ She screamed. 

His hate filled grimace changed as his jaw dropped open to respond. 

‘PROFESSORS!!’

Their mouth clamped shut. They were both standing and glaring at each other inches from each other’s faces. Hermione had drawn her wand on instinct and could feel the sparks flying from it. She was breathing heavily and could smell Malfoys aftershave and the slight hint of scotch. He was breathing just as deeply staring her down, his wand was also drawn. The Great Hall was silent, and Hermione could feel many many eyes on her.

‘If you are both quite finished. I will see you both privately. Immediately.’ The Scottish accent made Hermione want the world to swallow her whole. McGonagall sounded furious and disappointed.

Neither of them moved.

‘I said, Immediately!’ McGonagall barked.

She didn’t want to break eye contact first, she didn’t want to lose. He sneered and looked away. Good, she had won. They followed McGonagall out of the hall. The Professor made them walk past the tables and down to the main doors and through them. McGonagall stopped in the entrance hall and turned on her heel to face them both.

_Bloody hell here it comes. _She thought.__

__The doors to the Great Hall had barely shut before she heard an explosion of chatter from behind them._ _

__‘Professor Malfoy. Professor Granger. What WERE you thinking? You must see each other three times a day, less than you ever had to see each other when you were actually children and you have to sit there in silence and eat your food. I know you have a history. I know you struggle, but you are both here to show a good example to the students. What I did NOT expect was for you on your third week here to break out into a shouting match about heavens knows what! I did not expect to have to scold you both as if you were students again! I did not expect to have to remind you that you have an obligation to these students and to others! YOU ARE ADULTS. ACT LIKE IT.’_ _

__They both murmured an apology._ _

__‘If that is the best you can do. You can stay here to work out your differences, if you can’t do that, then you will go straight to bed. THE BOTH OF YOU.’_ _

__‘Are you sending us to bed with out supper?’ Malfoy asked incredulous._ _

__‘Yes! If you are going to act like children then you will be treated as such! This will not happen again. If it does, it will be worse than bed without supper. Do I make myself clear?’ McGonagall’s voice was low and dangerous. Hermione nodded her agreement, not trusting herself to speak. Malfoy also nodded, a scowl fixed on his face._ _

__McGonagall brushed passed them back into the Great Hall. The doors closed behind her and Hermione was left alone with Malfoy._ _

__She had never been so thoroughly told off in her life and it was all his fault. Stupid, moronic prat._ _

__XXX_ _

__It was all her fault. He had been a Professor at Hogwarts for years without any incident or unpleasantness. She arrives and suddenly he was being slapped on the wrist like he was thirteen.  
They were stood in silence. Neither of them made any movement, and neither of them could bare to look at the other._ _

__‘This is your fault.’ He didn’t know why he said it. Even he knew it was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. She turned on him, her eyes shooting daggers and her chest heaving._ _

__‘I swear to Merlin. I swear to everything magic in this world. If you do not move away from me this instant Malfoy, I will hex you to oblivion.’ Her voice shook with rage._ _

__‘I would LOVE to see you try.’ He must be stupid. There was the rational part of his brain telling him this was an utterly ridiculous idea and for him to turn around, be the bigger person and just go back to his room and ignore her for the next year... but there was this other part, this angry, seeing red side of his brain that wanted nothing more than to strangle her._ _

__‘Do not tempt me.’ She took a step forward invading his personal space._ _

__‘Try it Granger.’ He whispered, centimetres away from her face._ _

__Then everything went black, and painful, and the world went upside down as he fell to the floor in a heap._ _

__‘YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FOUL, LOATHESOME EVIL LITTLE COCKCROACH DRACO MALFOY.’_ _

__‘Did you JUST PUNCH ME?’_ _

__‘Better that than a hex, a black eye lasts longer. Prat.’ She spat at him and then stormed away. He lay back on the stone floor._ _

__‘Merlin. I hate that woman.’ He got to his feet and stormed off in the other direction._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Ax


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe that is all JK Rowling and maybe a bit WB...

_ Oh My God. _

 

What had she done? She had allowed herself to lose complete control over her actions. She was so disappointed in herself. 

She was still heading towards her small chamber but all the fight had gone out of her, she was dragging her feet and she could feel the tears of frustration threatening to fall.

No!

 

She would not allow him to make her cry anymore! She had cried enough for a lifetime and she was DONE being a weak. Before she knew it she was at her door, her head leaning against the wood, willing it to open with just a thought. 

 

Hermione was exhausted. She wanted her bed, not this one, she wanted the one in the Gryffindor Common Room. She spent more nights in that one than she ever did at home. It felt like her bed, where she was happiest in her life. Sleeping had been so easy then…

 

The door opened, and she almost fell flat on her face but instead she was enveloped by strong arms and her face buried into a broad chest. The body smelt familiar and at that moment she felt completely at home. 

 

‘Harry.’ 

 

‘Hermione.’ Harry rested his chin on her head and pulled her into a tighter hug. 

 

‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘You didn’t reply to my letter. And McGonagall let me surprise you. I’ve been waiting half the day.’ He said shrugging. 

 

‘I don’t think McGonagall thinks I need to be surprised now, I was sent to bed.’

 

There was a beat of silence. 

 

‘Hermione Granger was sent to bed, what did you do?’ She could hear the smirk on his face.

 

‘I… well, no. We… Not that there is a  _ ‘We’.  _ But Malfoy and myself, got into a little argument.’

 

‘HA!’ 

 

‘It’s not funny Harry!’ She said into his chest, she could feel the embarrassment bubbling up inside her. 

 

‘It is a bit. What was it about? You were bound to argue… Not sure why she would have sent you to bed. McGonagall knows you have… differences.’

 

‘Tactful.’ 

 

Hermione pulled away from him finally looking up at his face. He wasn’t too much taller than her and his hair was still an unruly mess. He looked so professional in his Auror robes, but his face was the same old cheeky kind face. She lifted her and to mess his hair even more. 

 

‘No! It may look like a mess, but it is styled in a mess. Or so Ginny tells me… But come on, what happened?’ 

 

Hermione turned to close the door and took a deep breath. And she told him everything. 

 

When she had finished, Harry let out a low whistle. 

 

‘So you are doing extra lessons, someone wants to know if I have a secret love affair with a veela, you are answering questions about the most horrific experience of your life and you punched Malfoy. That's a lot to deal with in three weeks Hermione. I can’t really blame you for feeling so low.’ 

 

Hermione nodded.

 

‘I am finding this whole thing a bit… well I thought teaching Muggle studies would be a break, it would take me away from my life for a bit, make me a bit more invisible, you know plan old Professor Granger. But if anything, it has brought up more feelings, more memories and more pain than I ever expected.’

 

‘Have you spoke to Ron?’ 

 

The question was out the blue but she did not expect it to make her jump. She had only thought of him in passing in the past three weeks and only in a fond, Hogwarts memory way.

 

‘No.’ Her voice sounded clipped and Harry rose his eyebrows in a way that said ‘ _ don’t snap at me, i am just asking. _ ’

 

‘Sorry.’ 

 

‘Maybe if you spoke to him?’

 

‘I don’t need to talk to him Harry. We need this time to be separate. Our relationship is complicated, if we want to save it, then we need to work at it.’

 

Harry sighed. 

 

‘Look, Hermione, you know I love you both, but should a relationship be  _ this _  hard?’

 

Hermione had thought that very thing. They had gone on a break to see if they could make it work. To see if there relationship would be strengthened from time apart. But honestly, Hermione just felt, freer since not seeing him everyday. She also felt awful for feeling that way. But, this is exactly what she needed, time to miss him. 

 

‘It’s not hard Harry, it is just different.’ 

 

Harry sighed and looked like he wanted to say more but Hermione jumped in

 

‘Oh Harry it is really good to see you.’ 

 

Harry smiled and patted her leg. Clearly letting go of whatever he wanted to say. 

 

‘Good to see you to Hermione. Now, tell me, did it feel as good this time to punch him as it did last time?’ 

 

Hermione giggled despite her embarrassment. 

 

‘Oh so good… so wonderfully good. But I don’t know, I think the tension between us may have eased now? At least I hope so, we were bound to have one big blow out? Maybe this was with it. I have a war lesson with him tomorrow, we must be able to get on for that…’

 

But she then thought back to the other war lessons, he hadn’t ever contributed voluntarily, only when he was asked, and after the first one, and laughing about Dolohov… 

 

Almost like Harry could read her mind he asked. 

 

‘Did you really say Dolohov was like a troll?’ 

 

‘Ughhh not a good example of my teaching prowess Harry!’ 

  
  
  
  
  


**The Next Day…**

 

Draco winced looking in the mirror.

‘That is a proper shiner.’ He muttered to himself, tentatively touching the slowly bruising area around his eye.

He waved his wand and used a common glamour spell to cover the darkening area. He would have to reapply it later, but it would do for the morning.

Bloody, stupid, annoying, rude, vile woman. That was Hermione Granger. Who had a mean punch on her. He donned his black robes over his black smart suit and waited in his office for the eventual footfall of his first class.

He had not been down to breakfast, instead opting to ask a house elf to bring him some toast. He didn’t think  _ she _  would have appeared at the table this morning either. After McGonagall’s scolding he didn’t think he would be able to face the Professor without first given her a written apology in the form of lines or a detention. Which was utterly ridiculous, he was an adult for crying out loud, but that still didn’t mean he was brave enough to stand up to McGonagall. And somehow Draco knew that Granger would be feeling the same. Regardless of her Gryffindor bravery.

He heard the classroom door open and the students enter.

‘I wonder if it is true Professor Malfoy and Professor Granger had a duel in the entrance hall?’

_ Was he being gossiped about?  _ Another thing that had never happened after his first year until  _ she _ had arrived. He growled. Standing up from his desk and walking to the ajar door of his office.

‘Nah, he would be putty if they had had a duel.’

‘Well we haven’t seen him yet. Maybe he is?’

‘No, I heard that she cursed him so that his blood would-’

He couldn’t let this continue, he slammed open his office door and swept into the classroom. He was silent. He had a good relationship with his students, they respected him, and he respected them. He wanted to teach them, he wanted them to learn, but right now they all stared at him with a fascinated strange pity.

He had two options, address the comments they all knew he had heard. Or continue with the class as nothing had happened.

He chose the latter. Gossip was gossip and children were children. Anything he said would just fuel the rumour mill.

‘Dementors. Who can tell me how you can spot one?’ He started. There was a beat of confusion and then hands shot into the air,

‘Louise.’ Draco said waving his wand to levitate the chalk to make notes on the blackboard.

‘They are all in black, floaty robes, you can’t see their face and their hands are super wrinkly and gross.’ Louise said with a grimace on her face.

‘Good Louise, any other telling signs one is near you?’ Draco asked. The chalk was scribbling behind him.

Hands shot up around the room again.

‘Frederick.’ Draco pointed at the Gryffindor at the back of the room.

‘They make you feel super cold. And really unhappy.’

Draco was about to agree when he heard a scoff. Barely able to suppress rolling his eyes, he turned his attention to Victoria Barnsley, an incredibly clever Slytherin student.

‘Something to say Victoria?’ He asked calmly, knowing exactly where this was going. Victoria Barnsley and Frederick Rowle had never got on, and they used every single opportunity possible to belittle each other.

Victoria looked smugly towards her friend before stating,

‘Well, saying you feel  _ really unhappy _  is a bit, well amateur really. I think you will find the correct response is depressed.’

Her friend sniggered behind her hand and rolled her eyes. Victoria just looked smug. Once again Draco was about to speak, he wanted to praise both students, they were both correct. Frederick's explanation was clear and easy to understand, if a happy person was to come into contact with a dementor, they may not necessarily notice a depressed state, an unhappy one, that was easier to understand. Unhappiness is easier to notice than depression, with its stigma, this person may not realise that depression doesn’t have to be endless crying, there were many forms. However, Victoria was correct, a dementor plunges people into depression. It was an interesting idea, and an interesting discussion to be had. But Victoria and Frederick delighted in an argument. And so…

‘Not everyone would get what depression was Barnsley. The correct terminology doesn’t matter when you are faced with one about to kiss you.’

‘Oh shut up Rowle, you are just sore because I corrected you, again.’

‘You didn’t correct me, Professor Malfoy asked if there were any telling signs, feeling unhappy when you have one near you, IS a telling sign. Therefore, my answer was correct, suck it Barnsley.’

‘I swear- ’

‘You swear nothing Miss Barnsley, and you will be quiet Mr Rowle.’ He hated raising his voice. But seventh years with an axe to grind needed a heavy hand apparently.

The room went silent again.

‘How do we defend ourselves against a dementor?’ Hands shot up again, ‘Yes Mark,’

 

‘Patronus right sir?’ 

 

‘Absolutely correct. Now that is what we are going to be doing today, Patronus’ are personal and incredibly useful. There are different forms, such as corporeal and basic. A basic patronus will admit a light from your wand that will drive dementors away. A corporeal patronus shows itself as an animal, in light, it is there to protect you, you can direct it and move it and it will react you to your command. There are notoriously difficult to produce but with the correct training you should be able to create one, or at least a basic one.’ 

 

Draco loved this part of teaching, the explanation, the passing on of knowledge and the satisfaction of knowing that he was responsible for helping young people gain a new skill. Patronuses were a reasonably new addition to the Hogwarts curriculum since the dementors defect to Voldemort's side in the war, the war was over but not all the dementors were happy to go back to their jobs at Azkaban… if a dementor could be happy… another interesting thought.

 

‘What is your Patronus Sir?’ Maud Defley asked curiously. 

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, he didn’t she grasped how personal the question had been, if he hadn’t known he was going to have to show them he may have been offended. 

  
  


_ ‘Expecto Patronum.’  _ He said. 

 

A large jaguar erupted from his wand and slinked around him staring out at the students. Gasps and chatter sounded around the room. 

 

He had been surprised when he had first seen the big cat, he had been convinced it would be a peacock or a snake or even a dragon, even if they were incredibly rare. But the more he had thought about it the more it made complete sense. Jaguars were cunning, fast, intelligent and fiercely independent. 

 

‘A jaguar Malfoy really?’ 

 

Her voice made him grit his teeth and his eye socket throb. What was she doing in his classroom he had no idea. He looked to the back of the room where she stood just inside the doorway leaning on the frame. A small smirk playing on her lips. 

 

‘Yes,  _ Professor _  Granger.’

 

She had the decency to look a bit sheepish for not using his title in front of the students. ‘Perhaps you would like to show the class your patronus as apparently a jaguar is not to your liking.’ Not caring how snippy or snide he sounded. Cow insult his jaguar she could bloody well show her skills. 

 

The jaguar was floating in mid air next to his ear sat on his hind legs cocking his head to one side. Granger raised an eyebrow, looking similar, he imagined, to himself when Maud had asked him. But she drew her wand, locked eyes with him before closing them and waving her wand.

 

‘ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ’ A silver otter burst forth from her wand bouncing around the room and sailing through the air without a care in the world. His jaguar eyed the otter curiously and started bouncing after it trying to catch its tail…

 

The class were whispering animatedly while watching the patronuses and eyeing both teachers.

 

‘Well Professor, how can I help you?’ Draco glared at her, slowly walking towards the back of his classroom. Why wasn’t she in her own classroom annoying her own students. Why did she have to come here?

 

‘I need you to look at these notes for this evenings class.’ She said curtly stuffing a handful of parchment in his face. 

 

‘You expect me to read all of this. Before this evening.’ He said snatching the wad of parchment from her grip.

 

‘Yes.’ Her voice crisp with clear annoyance. 

 

‘Why does that not surprise me? I have classes to teach, students to educate, people to see, paint drying on walls to watch.’ He added the last one as an afterthought, he would really rather stick pins in his eyes that read any more of her heroic drivel.

 

‘I had Harry have a quick look at some of it-’

 

Oh that could only make it more painful to read. 

 

‘Wait, Potter was here?’

 

‘Yes, he just stopped by and he was interested so-’

 

Uggghhhhhhh Potter No Die. It pissed him off more than he thought it would to hear that Boy Wonder had been at his place of work, talking to his colleagues about his work. Why did he have to stick his nose into everything. 

 

‘Malf-Professor Malfoy, just take a look at the notes, you may find you like some of what he has said.’ 

 

She rolled her eyes not saying another word, and walked away. That niggled at him quite a bit. 

 

‘Professor?’ 

 

‘Yes Maud?’ 

 

‘Why are you staring after Professor Granger like that?’

 

_ That _ snapped him out of his thoughts. 

 

‘Like wha- no, you know what, let's get back to patronuses. Who knows what type of memory you need to produce a full patronus?’ He asked striding back to the front of the class. ‘Anyone?’ 

 

Why were they smirking at him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Ax


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.   
> All rights belong to JK Rowling.

The day had been productive, even if Hermione had started the day snipping at Malfoy. After leaving him, she had decidedly NOT thought about him. 

 

Except she had. 

 

She thought about how she had watched him teaching before making herself known like a creepy stalker, she thought about how he had clearly glamoured his eye to make her handiwork invisible, she thought about his sarcastic comments regarding the notes she had asked him to read and she thought about how he commanded the room even when he wasn’t even paying much attention to it. 

 

She thought about how he was clearly a very well respected, good, clever and impressive teacher. And it made her bloody annoyed. 

 

Final period had been shakespeare again with the fourth years and they had not taken to it. 

 

‘Professor, could we see it? Reading it, is sooo boring.’ Maria Hattington, a confident, pretty Gryffindor has moaned. 

 

She had been inclined to agree with her, but she was fairly certain a field trip to the small muggle village of Stratford Upon Avon to see ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ was out of the question… but then again… she could at least talk to McGonagall about it. 

 

She skipped dinner, having not actually entered the Great Hall since being escorted out the previous night, she was not quite ready to face it again. Her loss of control and then the events that followed, she was quite frankly, ashamed of herself. 

 

No matter how much he had definitely deserved it, she still felt like an idiot. Losing control like that was ridiculous and letting Malfoy get under her skin was utterly unacceptable. 

 

She mentally shook the thoughts from her head, entering the Defence against the Dark arts classroom again she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. 

 

‘Why do you look like you are preparing for battle Granger?’ Malfoy sneered at her, glancing at her quickly before going back to his book as it levitated above his head. He was lounging on his desk his feet dangling over the edge, his head being supported by a bunched up robe. He flicked his wand and the page turned. 

 

‘I always feel like I am preparing for battle with you Malfoy. Call it force of habit.’ She snapped back, storming towards his desk and dumping her bag next to him. 

 

‘Ooh we are a little touchy today.’

 

‘Only with you.’ 

 

‘Fabulous, I feel so very special.’ another page turned.

 

‘Not, my intention…’ She rolled her eyes, he really was the most annoyingly frustrating human. He just sat there, his long legs twitching as if he was listening to music.

 

‘And yet it was the result.’ the book snapped shut and flew up through his open office door.

‘I read your notes. I read Potters too.’ 

 

She blinked. She had really not expected him to read them. She expected them to be the reason the fire was burning so brightly. 

 

‘And?’ she managed to ask.

 

‘Some of his notes were good. Believe me, it hurts to say it. All your notes were crap.’ 

 

She growled. 

 

‘You asked?’ He sat up, got off the desk, and started clearing the blackboard for the war lesson. 

 

‘What is wrong with my notes?’ 

 

‘You have to ask?’

 

‘I am asking. What do you think is wrong with them? Tell me so I can tell you how wrong you are.’ 

 

‘As if you could tell me anything Granger!’ Malfoy snapped back spinning on the spot, a grimace growing on his face. 

 

He really was the most infuriating, horrideous, annoying son of a bitch. She had been trying to be nice with the notes. She was trying to include him, without including him. She was being a coward, she knew it. Part of her wanted them to know it all, it was important, but part of her, wanted to protect them. She had fought in the war to stop anything like this happening again. No more muggleborn discrimination, no more muggles harmed, a better wizarding world… But how could they ensure that if they didn’t know their history? It was the question that had plagued for her days, and trust Harry Potter to bring it to the forefront of her thoughts. 

Harry had sat amongst the parchments for the next war lesson and it had been wonderful to see him but… 

 

‘Hermione, come on. Students should know the truth. We knew the truth.’ He had said flourishing a collection of parchments.

 

‘And think how it damaged us! They should be protected.’ 

 

‘This is ridiculous. Hermione Granger withholding knowledge. How very out of character.’ 

 

‘Do not sass me Harry.’

 

He had shut up then, just sighing and saying that she knew best. But she suspected he just wanted to end the blossoming argument. And honestly, Hermione had agreed. After the ‘discussion’ they had fallen into a catch up chat and it was comfortable and friendly and no mention of the Ron topic or the War topic. It had been lovely. But his words had stung… was she restricting knowledge? Maybe… 

 

‘Snap out of it Granger. They are arriving.’ Malfoy hissed under his breath. ‘Welcome, come along, sit down sit down, let's get this over with.’ 

 

Seventh year students poured in all looking bored and took their seats quietly. Frederick Rowle sat at the back of the room and put his head on the desk. A slytherin girl scoffed as she walked past him, Hermione couldn’t remember her name… Victoria?

 

Hermione looked around the room, they were bored before they had even started. They weren’t interested, they were not going to take any of it in. They weren’t going to learn anything. She needed to be brave, maybe just an experiment, just to see how it would go? One lesson, with seventh years, surely that would be ok, they were nearly adults anyway… Her decision was made. This could be disastrous… but it was better than not trying at all. 

 

‘Right. We are doing things a little differently today. You are going to ask us questions. And we are going to answer them. You can ask anything.’ 

 

The rooms energy changed immediately. Frederick pulled his head from the desk.

 

‘Anything at all Professor?’ He questioned, there was a smirk playing on his lips…

 

‘Absolutely anything at all.’ She confirmed. She chanced a glance at Malfoy who was staring at her like she had gone mad. ‘But we reserve the right, to not answer, if we find it too unpleasant for teenagers such as yourselves to hear. Right. Go. Hands up.’ 

 

Hands shot up around the room. Good Grief. They may be here for a while. 

 

Malfoy stood silent next to her, she couldn’t work out if he was furious or pleased. But his eyes were wide and he pointed to a curious looking Ravenclaw at the front of the class. 

 

‘Yes John.’ 

 

‘OK. So. my question is for you Professor Malfoy. Is it true Voldemort lived in your house with you? If so, what was he like?’

 

The rooms energy changed again and Hermione looked at Malfoy. He visibly swallowed and blinked a couple of times. Then he cleared his throat and answered the question.

 

‘Yes it is true. And, it is hard to explain what he was like. He was… toxic. He was evil…’ 

 

His words were raw, they were truthful. This was not what she had expected, trust them to go for the most painful of memories… The students were silent. 

 

Malfoy looked up and his eyes flashed a slight panic as he looked away from the class and said. 

 

‘Next question.’ 

 

Hands shot up again. 

 

Hermione pointed to a Hufflepuff girl on the middle row. ‘Yes… Maud?’

 

‘Yes Professor. Why did Voldemort believe he could only live forever using horcruxes. Surely he knew wizards lived an exceptional long time anyway?’ 

 

Now that was an interesting question. They already knew about the Horcruxes? 

 

‘Now, I am not sure. But, I think the way Harry explained it was, he felt  he was special. He was the only version of him and so it was it was imperative that he survived. He wanted to be the most powerful, the most impressive, most respected and most feared wizard around. He disliked the thought of doing things that anyone else could do. All wizards have the ability to live an exceptionally long time, but he didn’t want what all wizards had, he wanted to be special. At least that is how I understood it. Professor Malfoy?’ 

 

He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was being consumed by and looked at her. 

 

‘I wouldn’t know about that, but I can imagine it being so. Next question?’ 

 

The room was a hive of activity, hands shot up into the air and chatter commenced. It stayed like that for a about two hours, they would answer the questions clearly and truthfully and Hermione felt it was going extremely well, but she was nervous. They were asking some _ interesting  _ questions, what are horcruxes? How do you make one? How do you produce a dark mark? What was it like to see it above the school? Were they there when Dumbledore had died? What did they think when Harry sprang back to life in front of them? 

 

Before they knew it, it was getting close to curfew and they needed to wrap things up. It was well past the time they should of finished, Hermione was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. 

 

‘OK, one last question, make it a good one.’ Malfoy said rubbing his eyes wincing. The bruise around his eye was coming back, he had relaxed slightly after the first question but she could see he was still uncomfortable.

 

Louise Selwyn raised her hand slowly, a smiling tugging at her lips. 

 

Malfoy pointed at her. 

 

‘Is it true you and Professor Granger were in a… relationship at school?’ 

 

Did she just hear right? Her eyes widened and she looked at Malfoy. He looked dumbfounded. A relationship… with him?! She snorted. She couldn’t help it.

 

‘What.’ Malfoy ground out. Louise cut him off going into a long explanation.

 

‘Well, I heard that you were… in a secret love affair. Because you know, you had to be secret, because Professor Granger is a muggleborn witch and you are a pureblood wizard and your parents are a little conservative about those things. And you had all this hatred for each other and then you just fell in passionate love, which made it all the harder when Professor Granger was taken to Malfoy manor and-’

 

‘Please just stop Selwyn.’ Malfoy held his hand up, his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. 

 

‘Well it's just what I heard…’ Louise looked sheepish and visibly folded in on herself. Hermione could see she was embarrassed but really she just found the whole question rather amusing. Her and him? Together? In love? In secret?! Gosh the thought was a laughable one… she purposely brushed passed the ‘taken to Malfoy manor’ comment. She tried her hardest not to think of that day. It was the most painful experience of her life and knowing that Malfoy had been there, it gave her a shiver. 

 

‘I heard different.’ Maud said confidently addressing the class,‘I heard, that they were having an affair when they left Hogwarts…’ She declared to the classroom. The room exploded with chatter. She could nothing but stand there gobsmacked. So many stories, so many ideas of how herself and Malfoy had been in love or having sex for years. Some of the stories were reasonably explicit and she dared not look at him. 

 

‘GUYS! COME ON!’ Malfoy’s voice rose above the chatter. ‘I am sure we are all finding this very interesting but we are in the realms of make believe now. I can categorically state that myself and Professor Granger have nothing but professional respect for each other.’ 

 

The students deflated with disappointment. 

 

‘Professional respect my arse, look at that shiner!’ Frederick Rowle shouted from the back of the class. Hermione looked at Malfoy's face, his black eye had returned.

 

‘Detention Rowle!’ Malfoy snapped. ‘Right, I think that must conclude our lesson for this evening. All of you. Out. To bed. It's almost passed curfew.’ 

 

Benches scrapped across the stone floor and students filtered out the room slowly. When they finally had left she turned to Malfoy, she wanted to talk about how well it had gone, and if he liked the change in lesson structure. 

 

‘What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!’ Malfoy was furious, his eyes burning into hers. 

 

‘What?!’

 

‘You completely changed the plan! I read your stupid notes, I prepared as you asked and then you throw the whole plan out of the window and just give them free reign?’ 

 

He was shouting at her! For doing, EXACTLY what he had basically suggested in the first place. ‘This was YOUR suggestion in the first place Malfoy!’ She pointed at him, ‘your idea, I was not comfortable with it, but my lesson wasn’t working, and despite and all, your lesson worked. Your idea! How can you be mad about me using the idea YOU suggested in the first place?’ She poked his chest to make her point. Stupid, annoying, horrible man. 

 

‘The idea was a good one! But a bit of warning would have been nice? I know maybe you like blabbling on about being on the winning side and how awful the war was, but I’ he gestured to himself,’ me, yes me, I had to endure living with it in my home, right there, murdering and killing. Those memories aren’t a picnic and I would have liked more than five minutes notice before I was going to have to start talking about them.’ 

 

He had a point. She hated that he had a point. 

 

‘Fair point Malfoy. But we all lived with it.’ 

 

‘Oh Really?! You watched an evil bastard kill your Professor at your dinner table did you?’ 

 

Shit. He really did have a point. 

 

She took a deep breath. She hated this. Working with him, dealing with him. Feeling sorry for him…

 

‘Look. I am sorry. I should have given you more warning.’ She looked at him. He was nodding. 

 

‘That is ok.’ He said gritting his teeth. 

 

There was an awkward silence. 

 

‘I think I am going to go.’ 

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘See you tomorrow.’ 

 

‘See you tomorrow.’ 

 

It was the most civil exchange they had ever had even if it had started a little rocky. She walked towards the door, hand on the handle she turned around. 

 

‘Are we going to talk about it?’

 

Malfoy groaned, rubbing his neck. ‘Which bit?’ 

 

He was right, they had covered a lot of ground that evening. ‘I was referring to the rumours.’

 

‘Do we need to?’ She was pleased to see his usual pale skin had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. 

 

‘They are all lies. Unless… I did always wonder…’ She whispered curiously, more to herself than to him.

 

‘Wonder what?’ 

 

‘You were always so mean to me… Were you pulling my pigtails because you liked me?’ Even she thought the question was bold, what possessed her to ask she had no idea. She had always wondered but she never thought she would find out. His eyes visibly widened at her question. 

 

‘You never had pigtails, your hair was always an absolute state.’ He said smoothly, crossing his arms in front of him. 

 

‘You avoided the question.’

 

‘Because it doesn’t bare answering.’ 

 

‘Hmm. fine.’ And she walked out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Ax


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, that is all JK Rowling.  
> Thank you so much for all your reviews so far, I am so pleased people have enjoyed it.

Draco was sat at the head table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts when he noticed something different.

The students. 

There were… more interested in him than usual. He chanced a glance at his breakfast companion who was single mindedly attacking her toast with a butter knife. Stretching across her to select some bacon he mumbled an ‘excuse me.’

 

A small gasp came from the Ravenclaw table and a giggle from the Hufflepuff table. He frowned. Children were strange, and he was sure he had never been as ridiculous…

 

Thinking of their ridiculousness brought him back to the insane line of questioning he had suffered the night before. 

 

_ A secret love affair… hate turning to passionate love…  _

 

‘Utterly ridiculous.’ He muttered. He had not allowed himself to think any more about it, or about the conversation he and Granger had had afterwards… Him, fancy her? The thought was poposterious and stupid and completely insane...

 

‘Did you say something?’ Granger questioned. 

 

‘Ah-’ Before he could reply the post arrived, hundreds of owls swooping down from the ceiling to bring gifts and letters from loved ones. He rarely received post, so he was surprised when his family owl, Hades landed gracefully in front of him, holding his leg, cocking his head to the side. He had a copy of ‘Witch Weekly’, which he did not subscribe to, and a letter clearly from his mother. No one else used such expensive paper for a note. 

 

He took the magazine and the letter, patting Hades affectionately and giving him a little bit of bacon. 

 

‘Off you go.’  He said smiling. Hades, nipped his hand and spread his wings taking off with elegance. It was then he noticed, that Granger had two owls in front of her. One was tiny little excitable thing and the other a bored looking barn owl, who clearly did not like his boisterous friend.

 

Turning back to his post, he opened his letter and rose his eyebrows, it was his mother and it was short. 

  
  


_ Dearest Draco,  _

 

_ Please find the attached, I feel it is best it comes from me, don’t be disheartened. She wasn’t worth you. _

 

_ Love Always, _

_ Mother. _

 

Narcissa Malfoy, a woman of few words, with a delightfully cryptic message. He frowned, unrolling the Witch Weekly to read the headlining story. 

 

_ WHEN HATE TURNS TO LOVE.  _

_ The real story of how Ron Weasley won the darling Pansy Parkinson.  _

 

Oh Fuck. 

 

* * *

 

Hermione’s fists clenched around the magazine. Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. RON WEASLEY AND PANSY PARKINSON. 

 

She thought - but, WHY?!

 

She thought they had been on a break, she thought that they were going to work it out. She thought they would be together in the end. And he hadn’t even the decency to tell her to her face, BEFORE the gossip columns got a hold of it. 

 

She had not read his letter yet. Well now would be as good as time as any. She ripped open the letter and huffed. 

 

_ ‘Dear Hermione,  _

 

_ I know this must come as a shock to you, _

 

No shit. She almost laughed allowed.

 

_ But I feel it is important I tell you now, rather than later. When we decided to go on a break, I thought we would eventually work things out and we would be together and we would grow old together, I had that dream… but then, you went away. And I realised, we are not good together, Hermione we are better as friends and you know it as well as I do. In fact, you must already know it as you are always three hundred steps ahead of me.  _

 

Damn Ron and his compliments, she hated the fact, she agreed with him. She hadn’t wanted to admit it… Heavens it still hurt. So much.

 

_ Hermione, I love you. I always will love you. I am sorry if i hurt you, I am sorry if this upsets you. And I am sorry, that we have allowed this toxic relationship of ours to continue for as long as it did. I want us to remain friends, if you would be willing? I am coming to Hogsmead next weekend if you wish to meet? I will be there, Three Broomsticks at 1?  _

 

_ I hope you come, I want to talk to you in person about this.  _

_ Sorry about the Witch Weekly article. Neither did Pans nor me consent to that.  _

 

_ Hope to see you next weekend.  _

 

_ Love  _

_ Ron.  _

 

She could feel to the tears stinging her eyes and she could feel the anger rising in her stomach. He loves her, and he will always love her but not in a relationship way. Well, isn’t that WONDERFUL.  _ Pans? _ So that was true then, they were in a relationship, well he did not waste time now did he?!

 

She needed to get out of the Great Hall. She needed to move, she needed to be outside. 

SHe scraped her chair back and walked swiftly to the Great Hall doors. Before she knew it she was outside, she was walking towards Hagrid’s Hut. She didn’t want to see him, but she wanted to be away from the castle. She kept walking. She kept walking until she didn’t know where she was and then she screamed. 

 

She could feel her magic bristling around her and her chest heaving, she wanted to be sick. Except, she wasn’t. 

 

Hermione blinked. She looked around, she was on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, she was completely alone, and she was bloody cold. She hadn’t collected a coat when she had left. 

 

She felt sad, she felt upset even. But she could almost feel like she should feel more… 

 

_ Better off as friends?... toxic relationship…  _

 

She hurt, every part of her hurt. She would miss him, she would remember the happiness, but…

 

‘This is right.’ She knew, she knew deep down inside she knew that it was right. They weren’t meant to be together, they were different, they wanted different things and they wanted the people that they thought each other were not who they actually were. Hermione was devastated, but she knew it was going to be ok. She knew she was not ok right now, but one day she would be. She knew that he was right, he was a fantastic friend, he was a wonderful person but she was not the person to make him even better than who he was. 

 

Hermione took a deep breath. She looked at the sky. And walked back to the castle. She was by no means over this, but, she felt like she had been preparing for this break up for a year…so it stung, it hurt, but if she was honest, she felt a little relieved? 

 

* * *

 

‘ARGH.’ He was pissed off. Absolutely, completely and irrefutably pissed off. Draco was meant to be marking the sixth years essays in his free period before lunch. Instead he had his head on his desk and he couldn’t stop thinking about the article. Of course he had read it. 

 

_ ‘Miss Parkinson was said to have fallen in love with Mr Weasley after the war. According to our source. ‘They hated each other, and then one day, something changed, they agreed on a quidditch point, I think, Ron had made it, and she had laughed and then they just clicked.’ _

 

Quidditch point?! Pansy HATED quidditch. Or at least she used to. He had been trying to talk to her for the past month and every time she had blown him off. Well this explained it obviously. He was not stupid enough to think he was in love with Pansy, but RON WEASLEY. Ugh that grated at him… Ron Weasley, long term boyfriend of Granger who he happened to watch run out of the Great Hall that morning. Clearly she hadn’t known either. Rotten way to find out. Pansy hadn’t been his girlfriend for a year, but still it bloody pissed him off, they were supposed to remain friends. Friends tell each other about drastic developments in your love life. 

 

_ Our sources have reported that the star crossed lovers have been dating for the past two weeks. ‘They haven’t left each other's side, it's been quite revolting actually.’  _

 

That he could certainly believe. She had always been one for PDA. 

 

_ The brand new couple are very in love, some say it could be too soon, but we think it is beautiful, and we are sure our readers will agree.  _

_ No comments yet from the ex partner of Mr Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, who is now teaching muggle studies alongside ex partner of Miss Parkinson, Mr Draco Malfoy Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.  _

 

Ughhhhhhhh. Whyyyyyyy? Draco groaned into the desk lifting his head slightly to let it bang onto the desk once more. Through the open classroom door he heard the commotion of the next class lining up outside. He had marked three essays… not great work Professor Malfoy. 

 

‘Do you think they will get together ever? They clearly have the hots for one another.’ A male teenage voice said excitedly. 

 

_ Is everyone obsessed with romance? Except me?   _

 

‘Well now that they are both completely single, it is certainly a possibility, I mean you have seen the way they look at each other! A Hogwarts romance would be so romantic.’ A female voice said in response. 

 

He hoped. He prayed. He would beg a blast ended skrewt if he thought it would make it so it was not true but it he was fairly certain-

 

‘A Professors romance. Did you see the way Malfoy stared after her when she left the Great Hall this morning.’

 

They were gossiping about him. Professor Malfoy! Since when had he been referred to as ‘Malfoy’ by students. And he had not stared. Had he?

 

He was standing up walking towards the door, was he sneaking? For crying out loud. What had become of him. 

 

‘But have you seen the way she looks at him? When he isn’t looking. She TOTALLY fancies him.’ 

 

‘Well he is rather attractive, that blonde hair-’

‘Those arms, when his sleeves are rolled up-’

 

Sleeves rolled up? This was getting weird now. He was nearly at the door.

 

‘Professor Granger, I was just wondering, if you are ok?’ Mark Claimes, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and overall ladies man. He knew that voice anywhere. 

 

‘I am fine, thank you Mark.’ Her tone was crisp but kind. ‘Professor Malfoy. Here are some more notes I wanted to give you.’ She looked at him questioningly, clearly she had noticed his stooped postion from his sneaking. 

 

His waiting class jumped at the sight of him. Some of the girls looked a little sheepish, and so they should. Arms indeed. Ogling a teacher. Bloody rude. 

 

‘More notes, since yesterday Professor Granger. Burning the midnight oil I see.’ He took the parchments she held out to him. 

 

‘Indeed.’ She said nothing more and walked away.

 

‘See, he is doing it now…’ He heard a female voice whisper. ‘Totally fancies her.’ 

Ugh.

 

‘Now that we have finished gossiping, are we ready for class. NEWTS won’t pass themselves.’ 

He ground out, turning on the spot, ready to teach his class. 

 

He looked down at the notes Granger had given him, pulling one open as he walked to the front of the classroom he saw her neat handwriting scribbled across the page. 

  
  


_ Malfoy,  _

 

_ Please see excess notes regarding war lesson next week. Just some ideas, I wanted to run passed you.  _

 

_ Professor Granger.  _

 

_ PS - I am sorry to hear about your break up.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Fourth year Shakespeare was going well. 

 

‘I will ask the Headmistress about that Maria. I think it would be good for you as well. Shakespeare was meant to be enjoyed on the stage, not from a book really. But can we understand any of the themes in this play? Does anyone understand why it is so enjoyed?’

 

Hermione was determined to get something out of this lesson, some spark of an idea, some discussion. It could kill her, it was like pulling teeth, but she would do it. 

 

‘I like Benedick. He is cool.’ Edward Selwyn was a boy of few words, but thank all of the magical world for him at that very moment. 

 

‘Why Edward?’ 

 

‘Because you know, he likes his friends, he supports them.’ Not the most articulate answer but it would do. 

 

‘No he doesn’t.’ Maria Hattington interrupted him. ‘The moment a woman asks him to kill his friend, he actually considers doing it. He isn’t a good friend at all.’ 

 

‘He killed Hero though with his accusation though! Killed her! And anyway, he loves Beatrice. People do all sorts of weird stuff for love.’

 

‘Not in real life!’

 

‘They do too! Look, Claudio killed her, right and so Benedick realises this is wrong, he has a good sense of right and wrong does my Ben, and I am gona defend him until the end of the earth. ’

 

‘You just like him, because he has witty comebacks.’

 

‘What can i say, I see myself in him.’ 

 

Hermione smiled. It had actually worked. Some of what she was talking about had gone in. They had a debate. It wasn’t the greatest debate, but it was a debate nonetheless. She was very proud. It was better than nothing, and after this morning's news, she was welcoming any good fortune. 

 

‘So Maria, you do not like Benedick?’ She asked, wanting to get stuck in. 

 

‘I never said that, I just said he wasn’t a good friend. Friends don’t betray other friends.’ 

 

‘Bloody Gryffindor ideals.’ Muttered Edward. 

 

‘Er, I will thank you for that Mr Selwyn.’ Hermione used her teacher voice then, narrowing her eyes towards Edward. 

 

‘Just saying Professor.’ 

 

Hermione snapped a glare towards him and rose her eyebrows. He quickly became quiet. 

 

‘Right, we have five minutes left. Does anyone have any questions about the homework? No one? OK does anyone have any questions about my personal history, once again?’ 

 

Hermione had taken to doing this last little thing at the end of her classes, she couldn’t believe this still had this many questions. It tended to be about other people now but still they were coming in thick and fast.  She knew it could have been a bad idea today of all days but, if she changed her schedule she almost felt it would cause more troublesome rumours and discussion of her love life. Curse Witch Weekly. 

 

‘Yes Elizabeth? What delightful rumour have you to delight us with today?’ 

 

‘Is it true, you were caught kissing a Slytherin boy in your sixth year? And if so, was that boy Professor Malfoy?’ 

 

Again? Her and Malfoy? AGAIN? She rolled her eyes.  

 

‘No. Not true on either counts. Any other questions? Got time for one more?’

 

‘Did you ever fancy Professor Malfoy?’

 

‘No. Is that everything? Yes? Good. Thank you. I will see you next week.’ 

 

And the class was dismissed. 

 

The biggest story about her love life was all over Witch Weekly and they were asking about Malfoy. What was this thing they had? 

 

She grabbed her bag and closed up the classroom, heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. 

 

She was decidedly not thinking about Ron. After her outburst this morning, she had had a couple of wobbles. One of which was about Pansy Parkinson. She remembered her from school She had made her life a living hell, always saying nasty things crooning over Malfoy and generally being a distasteful vile bully. But then she remembered, Pansy Parkinson had been Malfoys girlfriend… was he alright? She remembered how much they had all hated each other when they had been young, but they had been a lot of anomosticity between Ron and him. This must really have upset him, he hadn’t looked particularly upset at the breakfast table but then again she had not really sure she was in the right frame of mind to notice anyone else. So that is when she went to her room to collect the left over notes, she wrote a small note and added a post script. She hoped he wouldn’t be offended. 

 

‘Thank you.’ Talk of the devil. He sounded awkward and altogether strange. He had fallen into step with her on the second floor corridor. 

 

‘For what?’ Hermione asked calmly. 

 

‘For your notes. I didn’t say thank you before.’ She looked at him, he was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor. Was he embarrassed?  

 

‘Right... Malfoy. Can I ask you something?’

 

‘No, I won’t do your marking for you.’ 

 

‘Oh forget it, you absolute arse.’ Trust him to make a stupid remark when she was going to actually speak to him like he was an adult for the first time ever, without being made to. 

 

‘Sorry sorry! Old habits, what do you want to ask me?’ 

 

‘The students…’ She started.

 

‘Mmm?’ 

 

‘Are they… acting a little… odd to you, with regards to me?’ 

 

Malfoy stopped and pulled her to a stop in the Entrance Hall. 

 

‘What have you heard?’

 

‘Why so scared Malfoy?’ Hermione snorted looking down at her arm where his hand still lay. It felt weird, him touching her. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her robes, she tried to ignore it. 

 

‘I am not. What have you heard?’

 

‘Last night, I thought it was a one off, The questions about us… but today… today I have been continually asked the same time in a variety of different ways. From ALL years? And the whispering…’

 

‘I suggest you ignore it as idle gossip Granger. We know there is nothing going on, nor ever did go on, or ever will go on, It will die down eventually.’ 

 

‘Exactly.’ His hand dropped from her arm and she felt the absence of it immediately. She ignored that feeling too. ‘Shall we go in?’ 

 

‘After you.’ He opened the door for her and she walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. 
> 
> Ax


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So, some of you will notice that the rating has changed on this. This is due to the nature of the latest chapter.   
> A warning - the first paragraph is not explicit but it is sexual.   
> Also, there is a lot more swearing in this one. 
> 
> Hope everyone is ok!
> 
> Ax

His hands were in her hair, and his lips attacking hers, she moaned into his mouth as a hand slipped down her neck to her chest where he cupped her breast. She sighed, how long had it been? How long had she wanted this? How long had she wanted him. She hands were gripping his back, her nails scratching dark red lines along his shoulders. She wanted to cry out, as he thrust forward. His lips were so soft and yet, powerful; his tongue pushing into her mouth as she moaned again. 

 

‘Yes, more.’ He whispered as she licked from his neck to his collarbone. ‘More, never stop Granger. Yes.’ 

 

‘Granger?’ She thought. She knew that voice… 

 

She woke with a start, panting and feeling incredibly unsatisfied. She could feel she was more than a little damp between the legs… that dream had been… hot. It was already fading, but the sensation of his lips and how the dream version of her had responded was very much alive. 

 

‘Granger…’ She muttered touching her lips lightly. That voice… 

 

Mystery dream sex man was going to have to wait, she was already running late and today, she was meeting Ron… She wasn’t exaggerating when she said she would rather be trampled by a herd of hippogriffs than go to this meeting. It had been just over a week since she had had the shock of the Witch Weekly article and the letter from Ron. And although she wasn’t over it, she was by no means going to be over it for a while, she was still dreading having to go over it with him. Couldn’t they just leave it be? But she knew Ron, he would want to apologise and then make it clear that it was of no fault of his own… She loved him, but it wasn’t his best quality. 

 

She huffed a sigh, throwing her duvet off her and planted her feet on the plush rug next to the bed. She had set out what she was going to wear the night before, a dark green knee length dress with black tights and her black boots. It was one of her favourite outfits and with its long sleeves she knew she would be warm and look good. She wasn’t unaware of how it hugged her curves before flaring out, also, she congratulated herself on knowing she was wearing this for herself. She had no desire to make Ron jealous, or sad, or even wish he hadn’t hurt her. She just wanted to look good... she wanted to feel good. She deserved that much. Especially after the week she had had. 

 

If she heard, ONE more question about her and Malfoy at school, she was going to kill someone. Namely him. Because he was the one most deserving. The rumours had not died down. In fact, they had gotten worse. Hell broke loose the day he stopped by her classroom to borrow a book she had mentioned. She could not get the class back under control, and they continued to ask about it. 

 

‘Sooooooooo Professor Granger, do you see yourself as ever going out with Professor Malfoy?’ 

 

They had just started outrightly asking now. Unabashed, unapologetically asking. It was awful, because she couldn’t help blushing whenever they asked. It wasn’t that she fancied him… merlin, fancied?! How old was she? fourteen? It was that, when it came to love life, she couldn’t help blushing. She was struggling to maintain control over classes and she was getting worried McGonagall was going to bring her up on it. It had been a bloody awful week. 

 

Brushing her teeth in the mirror she sighed. This year, was meant for her to figure out what she wanted. To figure out how she was meant to fit into this world she helped create. And all she had done, is make her life hard for herself. Mocking Malfoy, fighting with Malfoy, forced to relive awful parts of the war, being gossiped about constantly, it was really not going as well as she wanted it to… it had only been a month, she supposed. Maybe, she was being too hard on herself? 

 

Next month would be different. She was going to make sure that was the case. Hermione Granger didn’t allow life to happen to her, she took an active part in that life. Spitting out the toothpaste she nodded to herself in the mirror. First things first, get control back in class. 

 

‘Next month it will be better.’ 

 

XXX

 

Draco felt bloody annoyed. He had been summoned to Hogsmeade by Pansy. His feet crunched into the gravel path as he stomped down to the village. Thankful for his coat and gloves it was uncommonly cold, he had pulled he collar around in face in the attempt to disguise his features. Students had an uncommon ability to appear and start talking to him lately. 

  
  


He could have said no. He could have ignored the letter when it had arrived. But as he had groaned rolling over in bed determined to go back to sleep, he realised he was wide awake, and he actually wanted to see what she had to say. The Weasel?! Really it was one thing him being a Gryffindor but, A CHEATING WEASLEY? He didn’t reply to her owl. She wouldn’t expect him to, he would turn up and she would explain herself. Hopefully. 

 

‘Ugh.’ he ran his gloved hands down his face and stuffed them back in his pockets. He was so bloody annoyed. His day had been planned. It would consist of bed, marking, hot chocolate, more bed, more marking, more hot chocolate and no students. But instead…

 

‘Sir? You coming to Hogmead?’ 

 

‘I thought that would be obvious.’

 

‘Are you meeting anyone special Sir?’ 

 

He could have cried. Not this again, his love life, Granger, innuendo. He hadn’t taught a class where they hadn’t made a remark. 

 

‘No Rowle, no one special, just a walk in the outdoors not surrounded by students… oh wait.’ Draco looked pointedly at the growing group around him, all sixth and seventh years and all staring at him. Some even winked. 

 

‘Very funny Professor!’ Marcus Claimes laughed. It wasn’t funny, but Claimes was a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Draco wasn’t going to expect the highest wit. Draco didn’t think Marcus was stupid persay… just not academically inclined. 

 

‘I heard Professor Granger is going to be coming down.’ Maud Defley said dreamily. 

 

‘That’d nice.’ His sarcasm was missed by the students. ‘Now, if you will excuse me, I am late for an appointment…’ He pushed passed the teenagers and walked swiftly towards the village once more. 

 

‘Thought you weren’t meeting anyone Professor!’ Rowle shouted after him, to a collection of giggles.

 

He inwardly groaned.

 

Children had never been this nosy before Granger had arrived. Ever since she had set foot in the castle again his life had been made difficult and frustrating. He felt bloody annoyed most of the time and when he wasn’t he wondered what they were going to say next to him... or even to her. 

 

He had started working at Hogwarts because McGonagall had asked and because Dumbledore had some faith in him or something… he was planning to work there for a year, make himself respectable again, and then go back to the Malfoy business of making money in one way or another. But the more time he spent with the students, and the more time he spent at Hogwarts, the better he felt. After the war, he had been a mess, he had not eaten regularly for months only drinking fire whiskey and living in a haze of regret and hangovers. But as soon as he started teaching, it all seemed like it worked, like he could make a mends in some way. It had been freeing and wonderful. However, all those positive feelings had gone out the window that week. What was this fixation on him and Granger? They were like a dog with a bone, they would not leave it alone. He had been surprised McGonagall hadn’t brought them into her office to discuss the matter, instead she just seemed to smile good naturedly at them, she even went as far as to pat his shoulder! The whole thing was utterly ridiculous. 

 

He pushed open the door into the Three Broomsticks and was hit by warmth and the smell of butterbeer. He was flooded with memories of a simpler time, a time with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy laughing by the an open fire sipping drinks and relaxing before stuffing themselves silly with sweets from Honeydukes. A pang of regret shot through him as he thought if his old friend, Vince. What a way to die… He shook himself of the thought, it would do nobody any good if he sat mopping. 

 

He looked around the room and found his ex girlfriend turned close friend, with her hand clasped around the ginger weasels in an out of the way corner of the pub. He noticed her jump slightly as she saw him. He raised an eyebrow at her before turning to the bar to buy drinks. He needed some time to compose himself, he was not affected by the sight of her, he was more affected by the sight of the ginger growth wrapped around her. He was not good enough for her, and he had cheated on Granger. What type of guy does that?

 

Levitating three butterbeers back to the table, he sat down in an uncomfortable silence. Apparently, he was going to have to be the bigger man. 

 

‘Pansy, Weasley.’ He nodded to them both, and took a sip from his drink. 

 

‘Draco.’ Pansy said nervously, the ginger weasel just nodded. 

 

‘Well you did request I come Pans, what have you got to say? I am a busy man after all.’ He hated the tone of his voice,  this wasn’t him, this snippy, snide guy… well it was, but not to Pans. 

 

‘Don’t be like that.’ She called him out on it, sipping her drink. ‘Not to me. We have known each other too long for that.’ 

 

‘Fine, but how do you expect me to act? For fucks sake Pans, it’s fucking Weasley.’ He snapped back at her. 

 

‘Hey!’ The ginger freckle snapped, Draco spared him a glance noticing the tips of his ears were red and the fist resting on his leg had white knuckles. Good, he was glad he was pissed off. 

 

‘Bloody hell Draco, don’t be a dick. I love him. That is all that should matter.’ She hissed as she squeezed the freckles hand and gave him a revolting moony look. 

 

‘Oh gross.’ 

 

‘You heard the lady Malfoy, show some respect.’ The weasel managed to spit through gritted teeth. 

 

‘Oh fuck off.’ He hissed. ‘Pans, you love him, amazing, so pleased for you, but really? Why did you not tell me about this? I thought I was supposed to be one of your closest friend and I have to find out about it from a magazine, in the Great Hall at the same time as Golden Girl Granger finds out. That is another thing actually, she had absolutely no idea, she was completely blind sighted you know, you fucking cheated, it was very unfair and bad form for her to find out that way.’ 

 

Draco had no idea why he had added that last bit, he hadn’t planned on mentioning it. But, as he saw Weasley,  he remembered her basically fleeing from the Great Hall, head held high but looking like she was going to cry. 

 

‘I had no idea you cared so much about  _ my  _ friend Malfoy.’ The weasel said with mock sincerity. ‘You always seemed so opposed to her when we were in school. And for the record, I didn’t cheat. Wanker.’

 

‘Do I have to tell you again? Fuck off.’ 

 

‘You wonder why I didn’t tell you sooner Draco, look at how you are BOTH talking to each other right now? No Ron, don’t give me that, you are being absolute children.’ Pansy huffed and crossed her arms, as Ron opened his mouth to protest. ‘I wanted to discuss this with you so often Draco, but i just knew you wouldn’t able to cope. Now I am asking you, please will you listen to what I- we have to say.’ 

 

Draco looked at Pansy. She was pleading with him, to be a good friend. To prove he was a better person, the better person he has been presenting this whole time as a Professor. He could see it, but whenever he saw Weasley, he just  _ hated _ him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and was ready to respond when he heard a burst of giggles from the door. 

 

‘Ooooooh Professor Granger, are you meeting anyone special?’ 

 

‘No, Rowle, haven’t you got somewhere else to be, like a sweet shop or a joke shop? Or anywhere else?’ 

 

There was a small sense of pleading in her voice and Draco couldn’t help but simultaneously smirk and inwardly groan. The only thing that could make this little meeting with the love bird worse was if they were there together. 

 

‘I am going inside now, you can all leave me alone. Look, no children today.’ 

 

Hermione Granger turned to face the room, pulling off her coat, he noticed a lovely knee length dress. She looked rather nice in green, her hair was still an absolute state of course but the way that dress hugged her hips… well he wasn’t blind. Her eyes scanned the inhabitants clearly looking for someone. Draco felt the table shift and saw that the weasel had stood and was beckoning her over. 

 

‘What is he doing Pans?’

 

‘We thought, this may go more smoothly if we told you together. You know, as insurance, you won’t go crazy in each others company. We just got the timings wrong, good job Granger was early.’

 

Draco felt like his eyes must have been bulging out of there sockets. 

 

‘Oh don’t look like that. This is for your own good, I always suspected you had a crush on her.’ 

 

‘Pans-’

 

‘Don’t protest, I am just saying. I think you had a crush. Be quiet, she is going to sit down.’ 

 

She sat down next to Draco, she looked, well livid. 

 

‘What a wonderful surprise, to see you both here, when I expected just Ronald.’ 

 

She was livid. Draco bit back a smile,  _ Ronald _ was in trouble. 

 

‘Hermione, we just felt that if we were to talk together then we could get through this in a more painless manner.’ The weasel spoke but it was Pansy’s word he was using. No doubt about that. Maybe this would be quite amusing. 

 

‘Oh really?’ Granger responded tightly. ‘Well, as long as it is painless, Ron, why did you go on a break with me, with the express plan of getting back together to get married and have children if you were going to start a brand new relationship with the  _ lovely _ Pansy Parkinson here?’

 

Draco wanted to laugh. This was going to be amusing. 

 

XXX

 

Hermione was going to murder him. She was actually going to skin him alive. She had been blind sighted again! She had the express idea of going into this situation with an open mind, she had worked herself up on the walk down to Hogsmeade, she was ready to listen to what he had to say. She was going to talk about how he made her feel, even though she didn’t want to.But she was also going to express how it was most definitely the right decision. She was even thinking of telling him how pleased she was that he made the decision. 

 

Then she saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy sat at the table whispering as Ron beckoned her over. What was this? A support meeting? The Romance of Ronald Weasley And How We Deal With It. She was furious with him. 

 

‘What a wonderful surprise, to see you both here, when I expected just Ronald.’ She wanted to sound as pleasantly fake as possible. 

 

‘Hermione, we just felt that if we were to talk together then we could get through this in a more painless manner.’ Ron said with a conviction she could tell he did not feel. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. 

 

‘Oh really?’ Hermione could feel her voce getting tight But she would not cry. ‘Well, as long as it is painless, Ron, why did you go on a break with me, with the express plan of getting back together to get married and have children if you were going to start a brand new relationship with the  _ lovely _ Pansy Parkinson here?’

 

She hated it, but Pansy Parkinson did look lovely too. She wanted it to sound sarcastic but she worried it just came out as awe. Straight black hair down her back, teeth her parents would be proud of and the figure of a model. Pansy Parkinson was stunning. She couldn’t blame Ron on that front. 

 

She chanced a glance at Malfoy, was that admiration she could see on his face? She didn’t think she had ever seen that look before. Interesting. 

 

‘Well, Hermione.’ Ron took a deep breath. ‘Hermione, we had been together for a long time-’

 

‘Yes I recall.’ 

 

Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Pansy gently patted his leg, this surely couldn’t be comfortable for her either. 

 

‘Yes, well, when you went away. Like I said in the letter, I realised, I think we both knew, this wasn’t for us anymore. I didn’t want you to find out via Witch Weekly. As I said, neither of consented to that being put out and honestly I never meant to hurt you, and it had already started before I knew it we were in love and it has been such a whirlwind.’ Ron was looking at Pansy with a look of utter devotion. A look, she wasn’t sure she had ever seen on Ron before…

 

Hermione couldn’t help feeling a stab of jealousy. Why hadn’t he looked at her like that? Why hadn’t they worked? It would all have been so easy, it would have all been so wonderful. Married into the Weasleys she would have kept her name as well, Hermione Granger Weasley, or Weasley Granger… they would have had two children, beautiful little red heads and they would have been the cleverest most gorgeous- what was she thinking? She could have had that life, Ron had asked her to marry him, he had asked her to have children, he had asked her to buy a house with him. She had always said, in a year… That life was lost to her, and as she thought of that fact, she was sad, but not nearly as sad as she should have been. She had felt the same when she had found out about Ron and Pansy, which meant she had to address the question; how much had she wanted that life with Ron in the first place?

 

‘Say something Hermione… please.’ Ron was looking at her, pleading with her. But she just felt all the fight go out of her. She didn’t feel happy persay, but she didn’t feel furious anymore. She felt more numb than anything else. 

 

She sighed. 

 

‘Ron, I am happy for you. I can’t gush with you at the moment, I can’t even say anymore than that, because I am still hurt. It is more the fact you didn’t tell me, before you got into a new relationship. Ron you are my best friend, I love you. I want you to be happy. Just don’t ask to much of me right now.’ 

 

Ron visibly sighed with relief. 

 

Was this how people normally reacted to a break up? Or an ex getting with someone new? She didn’t think it was… in films and books the injured party, goes crazy and eats ice cream and wants to cry for months… but Hermione didn’t feel any of that and she felt that was more telling than anything else. She felt like Ron looked, relieved. Like it was finally over. Ron was happy, Hermione was teaching, she wasn’t happy exactly, but she was better than when she argued with Ron everyday. And she knew somehow there friendship would survive. Because that is what they did. They survived. 

 

‘See Draco, why can’t you be like that?!’ 

 

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts bu Pansy smacking Malfoy’s arm and pointed at her. 

 

‘What?’ He drawled. ‘Spitting mad, and then spitting boring. No thanks. I will stay at spitting mad.’

 

Ah, of course Pansy had been Malfoy’s girlfriend at one point. 

 

‘Why? So you can just keep being an absolute prat?’ Pansy sneered. 

 

Ron snorted and tried to cover it with a cough from a furious look from both Slytherins. 

 

‘You are being a moron. Look at how Hermione is handling this, like a complete adult, you are being a child, an unsupportive, mean child!’ Pansy pointed at Draco wagging her finger in his face.

 

‘I am not going to be some sentimental, crying push over.’ 

 

‘I am not a push over! And I am not crying!’ burst from Hermione’s lips before she had time to stop the words

 

‘Oh please!’ Malfoy gestured to Ron dismissively. ‘He is all, _ I am happy, I love her _ and you just got all watery eyed and accepted it. He basically cheated on you Granger, why don’t you care?’ 

 

‘Why do you? Because he  _ basically cheated _ with your girlfriend or because all of a sudden you have some noble outlook on life about cheating? I seem to remember you spent a lot of time with numerous girls when you were at school!’

 

‘Paying attention to my love life were you Granger?!’ a smirk forming on his lips. 

 

‘Oh don’t be ridiculous! It was common knowledge. And he didn’t cheat, we were broken up.’

 

‘You were on a break! With the aim to get back together, you said that yourself!’ 

 

‘And what? What is the point in getting all worked up over it. And anyway, this was my relationship, why are you even here?’ 

 

‘Because you should be bothered! I haven’t been with Pansy for years now, and I am bothered by it, because she didn’t tell me! And I was invited!’

 

‘But she has told you now, so why not be the good friend she for some reason thinks you are and support her bloody decision!’

 

‘Because she didn’t fucking tell me!’

 

‘But she has now?!’

 

‘That is NOT the point.’

 

‘Then exactly, what is the point Malfoy?!’

 

They were standing up, facing each other, wands drawn and breathing deeply. The last time they had been in this situation, she had punched him. She felt the sparks spit out of her wand again. He was sneering at her, and she was glaring at him. What right did he have to pass comment on her relationships? How dare he! She took in his face, such impressive cheekbones and strong jawline. His eyes a pale blue, locked with hers. But for a split second, did he just look her her lips… She felt a small warmth spread at the bottom of her stomach.

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He had no answer. She arched an eyebrow and offered a small smirk of triumph. Ha.

 

‘That was…’ Ron’s awed voice cut into her thoughts. 

 

‘Intense.’ Pansy finished. ‘Did you notice…?’

 

‘Yes…’ 

 

Neither her nor Malfoy looked away from there staring match, she didn’t want to give in but she decided as she won the argument then she was willing to concede. 

 

‘Notice what?’ She blinked turning to Pansy and Ron. 

 

‘Oh nothing.’ Pansy remarked carefully. ‘Draco, will you join us? We do want to have a nice time.’

 

‘No, thank you. I will be leaving.’ 

 

Pansy looked crestfallen and Hermione wanted to kick him. 

 

‘I must get back to marking. But I will write to you in the week. Congratulations on your relationship.’ He rushed out and then he ran out of the pub.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support and kindness. 
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. 
> 
> I don't think I will be updating this again until the New Year so I will see you all then. 
> 
> Thanks again
> 
> Ax


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY. 
> 
> I had not forgotten I just got the most horrific form of writers block. 
> 
> Please accept this chapter and the promise of another one soon as an apology (If anyone is still reading)
> 
> As always I do not own Harry Potter of any of the creations in that world I am just playing. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience and kind support. 
> 
> Ax

Two weeks had passed and they had barely spoken to each other. They had interacted in the lessons briefly and politely. The students had seemed to have calmed down with regards to their ‘budding romance’ as well. It was all rather uncomfortably comfortable.

 

‘Sir, can we ask about the Cruciatus curse.’ 

 

The war lessons were as uncomfortable as ever. Hermione was felt the blood drain from her face as fourth year Maria Hattington spoke. She looked at her colleague who looked as uncomfortable as she felt. 

 

‘You can ask Maria, what would you like to know?’ His voice was steady but a small frown had settled on his forehead. 

 

‘What is it like? What happens? Why would someone use it?’ 

 

Malfoy coughed and turned even paler than usual. 

 

‘The Cruciatus curse, is to cause pain. Excruciating pain. Therefore, it is excruciating. Your body seizes up and you can do nothing but feel pain. And someone would do it to cause someone pain.’ 

 

Malfoys answer was simple, stoic and to the point. It addressed the points and was a perfect example of a textbook answer. She might of known that wouldn’t have been enough. 

 

‘But thats horrible. You must really have to dislike the person to do that…’ A slytherin called Edward Selwyn said quietly. 

 

‘Yes. You really have to.’ This was a little too close to home for her, and although she did want to explain, and help them understand, she had no preparation. She had kept that particular part of her memories locked tightly away, aware of their existence but never delving too deeply. ‘Any other topics today before we wrap this up?’ Hermione said with ease she didn’t feel, trying to change the subject. 

 

‘Have you ever experienced it?’ Maria asked glancing at both herself and Malfoy. 

 

‘Yes.’ Malfoys confirmed. 

 

Had he? She didn’t know why she was surprised. He had lived with a mass murdering psychopath. 

 

The students gasped. Maria’s eyes widened and her friend brought her hand to her mouth in shock. They looked at their professors with unrelenting sympathy and Hermione hated it. 

 

‘What-’

 

‘Do not ask what it was like Selwyn. I will not go into great detail on that.’ He said with a calm stern voice. Malfoy looked at her for the first time in days, he looked unnerved, scared, confused… He knew that she had experienced the curse, he had watched…. There had been so much pain, so much hurt, she had hurt for days….

‘Professor Granger?’ 

She was snapped back into the room. 

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘I said, would you agree and do you have anything to add?’ 

 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she hadn’t been listening. 

 

‘With your explanation of the Cruciatus curse? Yes. I will add-’

 

‘Of course you want to add something.’ Malfoy muttered while rolling his eyes. There was a little giggle from the room.

 

‘I will add,’ she continued, ignoring him. ‘That in some research there is a theory that trying to focus on anything other than the pain helps keeps your sanity. It is not easy, but something as simple as focusing on a spot in the room, or a colour you see.’ 

 

There was a beat of silence after she spoke. She looked towards her colleague who was looking at her with a mix of horror and interest. She held his gaze knowing full well that they were both thinking of the same event. He blinked slowly and turned to the class. 

 

‘Is there anything else?’ Malfoy looked around the room at the silent fourth years. ‘Maybe a question that is a little more positive? We have covered a number of unpleasant topics today, and we don’t do these lessons to upset you, we do them so you can learn, learn from our mistakes…’ Malfoy spoke with such earnest. She could see he really cared about the students… Malfoy caring… what a novel idea. 

 

Hermione looked out at the class, they looked dejected, unhappy, exhausted  but then she saw a small smile growing on Henry Travers face. 

 

‘Sir. I have a question.’

 

‘Then by all means go ahead.’ 

 

‘Were you really transfigured into a ferret in fourth year?’ 

 

Hermione fought to keep the smirk off her face. Trust Travers, class clown that he was. She glanced quickly towards Malfoy who looked like he was sucking on a lemon. 

 

‘Where did you hear that?’ Malfoy ground out. 

 

‘I also heard you were bounced up and down as a ferret and made to dance.’ 

 

Malfoy groaned and Hermione’s self control let loose as she let free a huge unstoppable giggle. 

 

‘Not helpful Professor Granger.’ He ground out throwing a glare her way. 

 

Hermione managed to gain some self control, realising she was not setting a good example… but damn it was funny and this lesson had forced her to remember some awful things... She gazed at the students in front of her, they were all looking wide eyed and hopeful. The thought that stern Professor Malfoy was once turned into an animal was just too good… ‘Maybe you could ask Professor McGonagall… I am fairly certain she changed him back…’ 

 

‘GRANGER!’ Malfoy exploded.

 

The room erupted into laughter and cheers, questions flying around the room not waiting for answers, the curse the talk of the Cruciatus had cast over the room was dispelled. She could still feel it lingering at the back of her head and she knew one day she may have to talk more about it, but today, in front of fourteen year olds who could not even comprehend the thought of someone wanting to cause pain for the sake of it, it was not the time. 

 

Sometime later, after the class had been dismissed and Hermione and Malfoy were packing away the room ready for the next day. Malfoy broke the uneasy comfortable silence.

 

‘Did you do that?’ 

 

‘Did I do what?’ She snapped, what a ridiculous question.

 

‘Did you focus on something in the room?’ 

 

He wanted to talk about that? Now? Wasn’t reliving that episode once today enough for him? 

 

‘Why do you want to know?’

 

‘Forget I asked.’

 

‘No, why do you want to know?’

 

Malfoy sighed, turning to face her. ‘Because everyone else I saw tortured by my delightful Aunt, was a blubbering mess by the time she had finished with them, they couldn’t walk, they couldn’t stand, they couldn’t even talk, or stop themselves from pissing all over my drawing room floor. However, you, you screamed, and screamed. You spoke, you answered her questions, you begged and pleaded as well, but you knew who you were, and when you looked at me-’

 

He abruptly cut himself off locking eyes with her. He was searching for words that she knew he would not be able to find. 

  
  
  


‘Yes. Yes I did.’ She did not wish to elaborate. 

 

‘How?’ 

 

_ ‘We only met him tonight, We’ve never been inside your vault… it isn’t the real sword! It’s a copy, just a copy!’  _

 

The vile woman had screeched and the pain throbbed around her body, making her involuntarily twitch. She had screamed and screamed as Malfoy had so eloquently put it, she had begged and pleaded. It was the worst pain of her life. But she was Hermione Granger and she could get out of it, if she thought hard enough... 

 

They had been flashes and pops of disapparation and then she had landed on the sand by Shell cottage with a dying Dobby and the aftershocks of pain, clutching Ron. 

 

She didn’t want to talk about this. She didn’t need to talk about it, no matter how many people told her to talk about it, what good would it do? She would just relive it, what use would that be to people? 

 

‘I just did.’ She said simply. 

 

‘Just like that?’

 

‘Just like that.’

 

XXX

 

Draco had been actively avoiding her. The less he thought about his personal life and personal… reactions the better he was at teaching and marking and doing all the other things a Professor of Hogwarts should do. The questions about the Cruciatus curse had thrown them both, and after that shambles of a meeting at the Three Broomsticks, he had decided that avoiding her was best for everyone. 

 

He let his head fall on the parchments he was marking.

 

‘Sir, you coming to watch the Quidditch?’ 

 

Louise Selwyn, Slytherin Seventh Year and chaser for Slytherin Quidditch team stood in his doorway. 

‘... have I ever missed a game Louise?’ 

 

‘Fair point, see you in the stands. I’ll be the one looking awesome scoring the points in green.’ 

 

‘I expect no less.’ 

 

She left his doorway and he waved his wand to pack away the third year essays on Boggarts, they whooshed into a cupboard at the top of the staircase to his office. Grabbing his robes from the back of his chair and ran out of the room, throwing a spell behind him to lock the classroom he hurried through the castle. He had been so pleased to see the school stadium had been rebuilt when he arrived with McGonagall. It had larger changing rooms now, with bathrooms the size of classrooms, and every seat had a waterproof cushion. Walking across the grounds, he could already hear the cheers of the school waiting for the match to begin. He knew Slytherin were playing Gryffindor and so it was bound to be a brutal game. He smiled to himself, thinking back to his own games of Quidditch. He had been a damn good seeker in his time, even if he did say so himself. That was before though, before the war, when Potter was just an annoyance, Weasel just a poor moron and Granger an insufferable know-it-all. When the rivalry between them was harmless, regardless of the amount of times they actually tried to harm each other…

 

He arrived at the Professors stand and sat down in an empty spot in front of the Hagrid who was taking up three spaces next to Professor McGonagall. She nodded at him in greeting and he responded in kind. 

 

‘Alrigh’ Malfoy?’ Hagrid said politely. 

 

‘Quite well, thank you. Yourself?’ Malfoy had realised being rude to Hagrid was pointless whereas being polite regardless of how stupid you think the person is, gets you a lot further. For example, he now had access to the care of magical creature department for when he needed to teach students about how dangerous and awful Hippogriffs were… It wasn’t strictly part of the curriculum, but… he believed those things belonged in cages. 

 

‘I’m alright, the Thestrals are doing well now. A lot better now tha’ less people can see ‘em.’ 

 

Malfoy nodded, no response was needed to this. Malfoy had briefly mentioned in the past about the Thestrals, he had found some first years who were afraid of ‘the monsters pulling the carriages.’ and Hagrid had offered some opinions that had been quite helpful at the time. Since then, he had kept him up to date with there progress. 

 

‘Ah Hermione! Joining us are yer?’

Malfoy turned around to see the object of his avoidance for weeks climbing over the seats towards him. She was wrapped up in a dark maroon cloak with a matching hat, her old Gryffindor scarf was poking out from underneath the clasp. Draco felt a pang of jealousy, he hadn't even considered wearing his house scarf. 

 

‘Do I ever miss an opportunity to watch Slytherin get pounded?’ 

 

Hagrid and Professor Mcgonagall gawfled at that as Draco rolled his eyes. 

 

‘I thought you didn’t like Quidditch Granger?’ He just couldn’t stop himself, he needed a muzzle. 

 

‘I am not a huge fan, but I am here to support the students, and the battering of Slytherin. I imagine you have a lot of experience with that Malfoy?’

 

‘Oh Ha. Ha. Very amusing.’

 

‘It wasn’t meant to be amusing, it was meant to be truthful. You never did beat Harry did you?’ 

 

‘I will not dignify this conversation any longer.’ 

 

‘Fine.’

 

‘Fine.’ 

 

He folded his arms, and huffed out a breath. He felt her drop in the seat next to his sat in a similar position to him. 

 

He could hear Hagrid chuckling behind him. 

 

They sat in silence with the other professors chatting around them until the match started. Eric Mathers a Fifth Year Hufflepuff arrived in the Professors box to start the commentary, making himself comfortable at the front of the box to get the best view, he started coughing and warming his voice with 'laaaaaaa's and 'dooooooo's'.  Draco could feel that excited hum from the stadium that happened just before a match was to start. Everyone is eager for it and everyone is so happy. It was a lovely feeling. He looked around and could see endless colours and flags waving in the sky, he looked down to the pitch and could see fourteen red and green dots in a circle with a black dot in the middle. Madam Hooch was clearly giving them a stern talking to. He wondered if anything had happened before the game...

 

They mounted their brooms, and hovered around six feet off the ground. A whistle blew and three balls flew up into the air, two black and whistling and one golden and silent, a large red ball following shortly after. 

 

‘And they are off!’ Eric screamed excitedly into the speaker. A blur of red and green flew around the pitch and Draco felt like he was thirteen again. Nothing beat the excitement of the start of a game when all the players are trying to get into a good position. The stadium erupted to an even higher pitch of cheers. 

 

He felt Granger move next to him as her leg brushed against his he felt it tingle...  

 

‘You are going down, Malfoy.’ Granger whispered in his ear, her breath tickling as he forced his face to remain impassive.

 

‘Care to make a wager of that?’ He said still facing forward. 

 

‘What type of wager?’ 

 

‘If Slytherin win. You must tell everyone that it was you who was turned into a Ferret in fourth year.’

 

‘Well that’s ridiculous, no one will believe that-’

 

‘I don’t care, you will say it. And you will make it believable.’ He ground out, still focusing on the match, Louise had the Quaffle and was hurtling towards the Gryffindor keeper. 

 

‘And if Gryffindor win?’

 

‘Not likely. But, name your price?’ 

 

‘If Gryffindor win, you will write to Pansy and tell her you are sorry for your rude behaviour and that you accept Ron…. OH and you will have them BOTH around for dinner. AND you will cook.’ 

 

‘Are you insane?’ 

 

‘That is my price Malfoy.’

 

Malfoy considered this, Slytherin were already thirty points up, and it was only five minutes into the game, but the snitch wasn’t in sight and the Gryffindor seeker was second year reserve. But cooking…

 

‘Come on Malfoy. This offer won’t last forever… it will get worse the longer you wait… I will start adding parts, like things you will have to say to Ron, like how amazing he is at Quidditch, and how much you admire his red-’

 

‘Fine! Deal!’ Anything to stop her adding parts to his part of the wager. He held out his hand. And she took it shaking firmly. 

 

‘May the best woman win.’

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter creations, only playing with them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_ Pansy, _

 

_ It would do me great honour if you and your new love interest would agree to join me for dinner on Friday. Please arrive at the castle by six. Dinner will be served by half past.  _

 

_ I look forward to seeing you… both.  _

 

_ Yours Draco.  _

 

He had lost the bet. 

 

He hated that he had lost the bet. Not only lost, but he had gotten cocky and allowed it to be raised. He now had to cook a three course meal, compliment the Weasel five times and attempt to make a decent conversation with him. Also Granger was going to get to watch. He had been informed as soon as the snitch was caught that fateful day that she was under no circumstances going to miss this hilarious evening. So now, he had to cook for three people, two of which he barely tolerated and attempt to make it a ‘fun evening.’ 

 

Her words echoed in his mind. 

 

‘You may as well try and make it as fun as possible for yourself Malfoy, because this is going to be hilarious for me.’ 

 

He had tried to argue his way out of the situation, but even he couldn’t argue that Slytherin had lost. There had been ten points in it. But they had still lost. 

 

He folded his letter and attached it to a school owl giving the bird a treat and watched as she flew into the sky. 

 

He turned on his heel and walked back towards the castle, mentally planning a menu, figuring out when he was going to buy a new shirt and tidy his quarters and wondering if it was possible to compliment someone you hated with most of your being. 

 

XXX

 

She had won the bet! Hermione was thrilled and it showed in everything she did for the next week, she was going to get to watch Malfoy and Ron squirm and panic and it was going to be brilliant. She had considered telling Ron about the bet, but she came to the conclusion quite quickly that it was going to be much funnier to not tell him. And, there was a small part of her, the same part that sent a swarm of tiny birds to attack him in sixth year, that wanted to see him uncomfortable. It was karma, she knew that they had not been right together, but still… he had kind of cheated on her and it had wounded her. A little payback felt… necessary. Ron had spoken to her a little bit since the meeting in the Three Broomsticks and things had worked out alright between them, it hurt a little still, but over all, she knew it had been the right decision and she knew she was never going to be happy with him. She wanted to salvage the friendship though and so that is what she put her effort into. 

 

A small part of her, also believed this dinner would be good for Pansy and Malfoy, she knew very little of Pansy but from what she had gathered, her relationship with Malfoy was as important to her as Hermione’s was with Harry. She tried not to examine too hard why she felt the need to interfere with the two Slytherins, maybe it was the need to make sure another friendship was ruined by old rivalry or maybe it was just a feeling of sentiment of wanting to help, she didn’t know but one thing she did know for certain was her happiness that she won the bet and she was going to get the most awkward show of her life. She even bought a new dress for the occasion.   

 

‘Professor?’ 

 

‘Yes Frederick?’

 

Hermione was teaching a seventh year class about the importance of blending in well to Muggle society. Clothes were covering the classroom and students were happily attempting to put together outfits that either make them stand out, or make them blend in. It was a simple task for most of them, but there were a few who felt rather out of their depth. She had tried to pair them up with people of different backgrounds and for some this was a painful task as they didn’t always get along. For example Frederick Rowle and Victoria Barnsley were glaring at each other and seemed very close to strangling each other.

 

‘Professor, I just want to clear something up with dear Victoria here…’ 

 

Victoria scoffed not taking her eyes away from Fredrick.

 

‘Victoria is under the impression that if I were to wear this particular pair of trousers with this particular pair of shoes, I would draw attention to myself.’ His voice was very controlled, never once taking his eyes off Victoria but holding up both items of clothing for Hermione to see. He was holding a pair of cowboy boots with some denim jeans… Hermione didn’t  really want to interject, having watched them bicker and argue from afar for most of the lesson, there was no denying it, the tension between the two of her students was palpable. 

 

‘Well Professor?’ His voice was dangerously quiet. Victoria just arched an eyebrow in defiance. 

 

‘Well-’ she started before she was interrupted by Victoria. Hermione nearly groaned, this was not going to end well. She should never have paired them together. 

 

‘I apologise Fredrick, you would not stick out, in America, two hundred years ago, in the wild west, on the back of a horse-’

 

‘ARGHHH! PROFESSOR I CAN NOT WORK WITH THIS PERSON SHE IS WITHOUT DOUBT THE MOST INFURIATING HUMAN KNOWN TO MAN, SHE HAS BEEN PLACED ON THIS EARTH TO PLAGUE ME, SHE HAS MADE IT HER MISSION TO DRIVE ME MAD AND TO PUSH ME TO COMMIT MURDER BECAUSE I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING OF MAGIC IN THIS WORLD, I SWEAR IT YOU, VICTORIA BARNSLEY WILL NOT-’

 

‘So dramatic Rowle, really there is no need. If you are struggling with the assignment, ask for my help I would only be too happy to assist you.’ Victoria interrupted with a sickly sweet tone. 

 

‘Professor, so help me, I am going to-’

 

‘Going to what Rowle?’ Victoria interrupted again. 

 

‘Stop interrupting me.’ 

 

‘Or what?’ 

 

‘PROFESSOR PLEASE!’ 

 

Frederick Rowle looked like he was going to combust if she didn’t do something soon, but honestly, she found the whole thing… amusing. They clearly had chemistry, they clearly had been dancing around each other for years, and they clearly didn’t know what to do with the emotions. She refrained from rolling her eyes, not wanting to look unprofessional and spoke carefully.

 

‘Fredrick, she isn’t wrong, you would stand out slightly, but all you would need to do is change the shoes, demin jeans is a thing you could wear with a shirt and you would be fine, well actually if you were to put the boots under your jeans then you would not draw attention at all, so in actual fact, and I am sorry if this upsets you both, you are both correct. Now I think it is time for you to step away from each other, you have been glaring at each other for far too long. Come on, step away!’

 

They stepped away from each other.

 

‘Now break eye contact, NOW.’

 

They both blinked and looked away breathing deeply. She was not a little uncomfortable with the similarity between them, two teenagers and herself and Malfoy… Hermione decided not to examine that thought too carefully.

 

XXX

 

‘Do you really have to come this evening. I would much rather not have an audience to my pain?’ 

 

They had sat down in the Great Hall to enjoy a drink, showing their faces to the school before they could make their way to his private quarters for dinner. 

 

‘Absolutely. I can not wait. What compliments have you thought up?’

 

‘Why do you do this Granger?’ He groaned. She was wearing a new dress, it was blue and it fitted her like a dream. Why DID she does this?

 

‘Because it is hilarious to watch you squirm, I thought that was obvious.’ 

 

‘Why is that hilarious?’ 

 

‘Don’t you find it funny when I am out of my comfort zone?’

 

Draco examined that thought for a moment. Yes he did find it funny. 

 

‘Fair point.’ 

 

They lapsed into silence as they sipped their drinks looking out over the students. 

 

‘I had separate Victoria Barnsley and Frederick Rowle today.’

 

Draco rose his eyebrows.

 

‘Oh?’

 

‘They were going to attack each other, I was sure of it.’

 

_ Well obviously _ .

 

Draco had been keeping Victoria and Frederick away from each other for about three years. He wasn’t sure when they would figure out that they were completely besotted with each other, but he didn’t want them to find out in the middle of his class. 

 

‘Or finally realise they are head over heels for each other. I swear I can’t work out if he is going to kill of kiss her first.’ Draco said sipping his drink.

 

‘I paired them up.’

 

‘That was a terrible idea.’

 

‘I realise that now!’ She snapped at him.

 

‘They get no work done, and just end up in staring matches. It is like they are waiting for the other one to make their move.’

 

‘Yes…’ 

 

‘Does it remind you of anyone?’ Professor Trelawney appeared as if by magic behind their chairs making them both jump. 

 

‘Sorry?’ Malfoy asked.

 

‘I said, does Miss Barnsley and Mr Rowle’s behaviour remind you of anyone?’ 

 

Draco knew what she was saying, and he had a feeling so did Granger. He tensed and continued to look forward not daring to look at either of them.  

 

‘Well, just something for you to both think about.’ She said as she glided away through the student tables. She then stopped and spun around quickly as if remembering something, eyeing them both with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye, she called, loud enough for many students to hear.

 

‘Enjoy your double date with Mr Weasley and Miss Parkinson.’

 

Draco felt the blood drain from his face and he chanced a glance at the tables of students in front of him hoping they had not heard. They had most definitely heard, and now the was visibly watching gossip spread. He looked across the table at the rest of the Professors. McGonagall eyed him with an amused glance while Professor Flitwick nodded solemnly like he knew something. 

 

‘Double date?’ Granger whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his neck. ‘Did you tell her it was a double date? I am sorry if you got the wrong impression Malfoy but I am not-’

 

‘Oh be quiet!’ He hissed back. ‘I told her nothing, I am assuming you told her something, with that big trap of yours, you can’t keep it closed.’ 

 

‘As if, I would describe it as that! I am coming tonight to see you squirm and that is all.’

 

‘Oh really?!’ 

 

‘Really!’ 

 

‘Then why do you look so nice? That dress is hardly work clothes appropriate!’ The compliment was out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. She looked down at her dress with a slightly pleased look biting her lip before she hissed angrily back

 

‘Well I could say the same of you, that shirt fits you better than the others and looks nicer!’

 

He was taken aback, she noticed the shirt, it was dark blue and matched his robes, he was incredibly pleased with himself and then he snapped back into the argument by saying

 

‘So what I got a new shirt!’

 

‘Well so what, I got a new dress!’ 

 

‘Fine.’

 

‘Fine.’ 

 

The whole argument had taken place in whispers, but still they had drawn attention to themselves. Students were sniggering and whispering to each other behind hands. He was breathing hard, and his heart was going a million miles a minute and really trying to ignore the way they had just proved Sybil Trelawney right... 

 

‘Time to go.’ Granger stood up, scrapping her chair glancing down at him. ‘You coming?’

 

‘To my quarters? Yes.’ he replied sarcastically. 

 

They walked down the three steps to the students tables in silence. 

 

‘Nice dress Professor!’

 

‘Thank you Louise.’ 

 

They made it to the back of the hall before...

 

‘Enjoy your date Professors!’ 

 

And the room dissolved into fits of giggles. 

 

They both groaned. Tennagers were the absolute worst. 

 

XXX

 

Double date?! DOUBLE DATE! Ugh damn Sybil and her observate quality. Hermione had noticed the similarity between herself and Malfoy’s arguments and those of Frederick and Victoria but she hadn’t put any serious thought into them because she was an adult and Malfoy was a dick. They were teenagers, their hormones were flying everywhere and they had no control. She had self control… apart from those times she inflicted violence on Malfoy, but other than that… she was a very controlled person. Even if she did have a very small quiet argument that had a peppering of compliments in it… she was in complete control. 

 

She glanced towards her colleague following him to his living quarters from what she had hoped would be a highly amusing evening… now though, she just felt self conscious.

 

‘You know this isn’t a date right? And that I am in no way shape or form interested you in a romantic fashion. Regardless of what students or other people say.’ She blurted out. Yes she had put on a new dress, yes her hair was a lot nicer today, and yes she had done her makeup with more care… but it was to make herself feel good… 

 

‘Yes Granger, I know this isn’t a date. Yes I know you aren’t interested in me in a romantic fashion, just as I am not interested in what is under that dress.’ Malfoy responded in a bored tone not facing her and continuing to walk. 

 

‘Good. I am glad we have cleared that up.’ 

 

‘Nothing to clear up Granger. I am certain we have had a similar conversation before…’ his tone was light.

 

They arrived at a the Defence Against the dark arts classroom and entered heading towards his office. 

 

‘Are your living quarters in-’

 

‘Yes.’ 

 

She followed him up the stairs, wondering if his shoulders had always looked that broad or if this was a new occurrence. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea after all. They walked through the door to the back of the office where Draco tapped on a brick a few times in a definite pattern before a door appeared behind it. 

 

‘Close that door would you?’ 

 

Hermione obliged, shutting the office door and then followed him inside. 

 

There was a small kitchenette living space with a nice old wooden dining table in the centre of the room, four places set. 

 

The kitchen area was a flurry of activity with ladles turning, steam rising and a mixing bowl mixing its own mixture. 

 

‘You…. can cook?’

 

Malfoy spun around, his hand rubbing his neck, looking a little…  _ embarrassed?  _

 

That couldn’t be right. 

 

‘Well, it’s just like potions right?’

 

‘Who would have thought it. Draco Malfoy: Cooking Extraordinaire.’ 

 

‘You haven’t tried it yet.’

 

‘Good point. It smells nice though.’ 

 

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Hermione realised she had not really been alone with Malfoy for an extended period of time, and she actually knew nothing about him… so she tried to discuss something they had in common. 

 

‘So… what do you think we will have to discuss next war lesson?’  _ Cheerful Hermione... _

 

Malfoy blinked clearly bewildered at the start of conversation. 

 

‘Err.. well they isn’t a lot they haven’t already asked. We may need to start going into the deeper side soon…’

 

‘Right…’

 

There was another silence. 

 

‘Do you want a drink?’ Malfoy asked.

 

‘Yes. Please. Just a tea for now, milk no sugar… you do have tea right?’

 

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her. 

 

‘I’m a wizard, doesn’t mean I am not British. Of course I have tea.’ 

 

‘Alright, I was just making sure.’ Hermione snapped back her eyes narrowing. 

 

Malfoy huffed and stormed away into the kitchen area while Hermione tried to make herself at home. She perched on the end of a sofa seat and gazed around the walls, they were lined with books, mostly magical but some muggle works. A few paintings were hung here and there, two doors were leading to a bedroom and bathroom were situated in the corner and there was a small coffee table in front of her with the latest Daily Prophet and a couple of other magazines, including the one with the Pansy and Ron article. She moved it to the bottom.

The whole scenario was horrideously awkward. She couldn’t wait for Ron to arrive. And as if she had summoned him by thought there was a knock at the door. 

 

‘Here we go.’ She muttered as Malfoy handed her a tea and opened the door.

 

XXX

 

The whole scenario was ridiculous. Stood before him was a smiling Pansy and a disgruntled Weasel. 

 

‘Welcome. Please come in.’ He said tightly. 

 

‘You do not need to sound so sad about it Draco.’ Pansy said kissing his cheek as she walked passed him. ‘Ron?’ 

 

The Weasel looked visible uncomfortable as he stepped inside. He held out his hand and with gritted teeth managed to say.

 

‘Thank you for inviting us.’ 

 

Draco looked at the held out hand wanted to slap it away, but he heard a small cough. A small annoying Granger sounding cough. 

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed before taking the man’s hand and shaking it. The Weasel look visibly surprised and his eyes only widened more when Malfoy managed to say

 

‘Really, the pleasure is all mine.’ He squeezed the hand a little too tightly and received an equally tight squeeze back .

 

The Weasel look passed Draco and saw Granger. 

 

‘I didn’t know you would be here.’ He sounded unsure and confused but maybe a little relieved.

 

‘I was invited, also it was my idea.’ She said calmly. This surely had to be awkward for her, he was her ex and he cheated and now they were all going to sit down and have a happy meal together. The whole thing was preposterous. But she looked very at ease, she pulled the Weasel into a hug, which he did not deserve in Draco’s opinion and smiled up at him. 

 

Draco shut the door loudly and walked back to the kitchen area not making eye contact with anyone. 

 

‘Do you want your usual Pans? And Weasley, what would you like?’ It pained him to use his last name properly. He had been Weasel for so long. 

 

‘Yes please Draco.’ 

 

The Weasel looked dumbfounded at the kitchen area. ‘You can cook?!’ 

 

‘You know, Granger here had the same response. Why is it so surprising?’

 

‘Because you are a privile- OUCH PANSY! I mean, because you don’t seem the type…’ The weasel amended quickly. Pansy clearly had a tight rein on him. Interesting. He caught Grangers eye, she made an impressed face in response. 

 

‘So Hermione, how are you finding teaching?’ Pansy asked politely. 

 

Small talk was made after that, Granger helped it along as he continued to add finishing touches to the dishes. As everyone took their seats, Pansy sat next to Granger and himself next to the Weasel, Granger kicked him under the table. Her eyes flitted to his ginger dinner partner and he realised he had still not completed his side of the bet.  _ Make a decent conversation. _

 

‘Weasley.’ He said as the man was taking a sip at the leek and potato soup they had for a starter. 

 

‘Yes Malfoy?’ 

 

‘You like Quidditch. What team do you support?’ 

 

‘The Chudley Cannons?’ The Weasel responded cautiously. 

 

‘Good. Tell me about them.’ Draco offered weakly. The Weasel blinked and glanced quickly at Pansy who nodded enthusiastically, he then looked pained as he said,

 

‘The thing about the Cannons are they are not just a team of Quidditch players they are a force of nature.’ 

 

Trust the Weasel to say something so bloody dramatic it made Draco want to punch him. 

 

‘Oh really? How so?’ Draco managed tightly. 

 

‘Why do you want to know?.’

 

‘Because I am making dinner conversation.’ Malfoy said just managing to not grit his teeth. 

 

‘Can we just sit in silence?’

 

‘’Would love to.’

 

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. 

 

Draco felt another kick under the table. He looked up and locked eyes with Granger. Her eyes were dancing with mirth and he felt his palms grow sweaty, she was enjoying this far too much, what he would do to wipe that stupid smile off her face… He coughed instead and decided to try again. 

 

‘Weasley.’

 

The redheaded man visibly startled. 

 

‘Yes Malfoy?’

 

‘Tell me, I know you play keeper, and very well, if I may be so bold, but if you had to, which other position would you play?’ 

 

The Weasel was looking at him like he had grown an extra head as Granger managed to barely cover her snort of laughter with a cough.

 

‘You think I play a good keeper?’

 

‘From what I remember you managed to save some goals.’ Draco sniffed.

 

‘Yes. I did, I remember that whole time very differently though Mal- OUCH PANSY!’ 

 

Draco looked at Granger again and could see she was trying very hard not to laugh. Damn her. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she had a flush to her skin. She actually looked quite pretty… 

 

‘I think it is time for the main course.’ He declared. 

 

‘I will help you clear the table.’ Granger offered. She stood up too taking the bowl from Pansy. While Malfoy levitated them all to the sink in the kitchen.

 

‘Why not use magic?’ He asked 

 

‘Because my wand is over there and I can’t be bothered to get it.’ She said simply. ‘Problem with that?’ 

 

‘No, whatever Granger. Are you enjoying yourself?’

 

She spun around with the widest grin on her face. He almost felt proud that he had caused it….. almost.

 

‘You have no idea how much. Ron just keeps looking around confused and scared and you look the most uncomfortable I I have ever seen you. But Pansy is happy, you are trying. I can tell.’ 

 

‘I am not doing this for her Granger.’ 

 

‘Then why are you doing it?’ 

 

‘The bet, obviously.’

 

‘Ah yes. The bet.’ She said knowingly and walked back to the table and took her seat. 

 

Draco blinked, she made it sound like it wasn’t a good enough reason, well maybe it wasn’t...

 

He levitated the main course into the dining area. 

 

‘Ohh this looked lovely Draco.’ Pansy cooed. 

 

‘Thank you.’ He said smiling. ‘Old family recipe.’ 

 

He caught the snort from the Weasel and his raised eyebrows in mocking disdain and rose his sneered in response.

 

‘So how long have you been two been together?’ Pansy said quickly trying to smooth over the awkward moment, not realising she had just caused another one. 

 

‘Excuse me?’ Granger said eyes wide.

 

‘Oh am I misunderstanding? I thought you and Draco were… you know…. Together? I thought there was something-’

 

The Weasels fork dropped onto his plate as he glared at Malfoy. 

 

‘There was nothing Pans.’ Draco snapped. 

 

‘Yes, there is nothing. We are just colleagues.’ Granger said quickly, so quickly it annoyed him.

 

Draco could see Pansy biting back a smile as she looked at him.

 

‘Its just, I have never seen anyone make Draco, so… ah passionate… before. Apologies forget I said anything.’ 

 

As if he could, forget that. How many times was he going to be accused of this, the students he could somewhat understand, they were bored, and it was fun to make up stories but this! Pansy! She ought to know better. He glanced at Granger, fully assessing her. She was kind of pretty he supposed, well no, she was pretty, he couldn’t deny that, and she was clever, and she was kind, and caring, and he supposed she was a good teacher, and he was fairly certain Potter and Weasel would be dead if it wasn’t for her… but them, together… it was… ridiculous, preposterous absolutely insane. They would never work regardless of his reactions in the past had been.  

 

After five minutes of them all eating quietly, no one daring to speak. Pansy took a deep breath, and spoke.

 

‘Thank you Draco. For having us. I don’t know what made you do it. But it has meant a lot to me.’

 

Draco was touched by the sincerity of her words. Feeling a little bad that it was just a bet that made him do this. What type of friend was he if he couldn’t even accept the person his best friend had picked to share her life with…

 

‘You are welcome.’ He responded, ‘I am happy, I could have you both round.’ 

 

His eyes drifted to Grangers once again. She was smiling with that annoying knowing smile again.

 

After Pansy’s declaration, the tension seemed to dissipate slightly. And as soon as desert was served, (lemon drizzle cake) they were somehow having a pleasant conversation. Later in the evening when Draco was washing up in the kitchen Pansy approached him. 

 

‘You know, I know what I am talking about Draco Malfoy.’

 

She didn’t need to explain, his gaze drifted to Granger as she giggled with Ron about some silly story some student had told her. 

 

‘I don’t know what you are talking about.’

 

‘You are an incredible liar. If I didn’t know you so well I would never have guessed, but you must be good, you are most certainly lying to yourself about her.’

 

‘Pansy…’ He groaned.

 

‘Draco…’ She groaned back mocking him. 

 

‘I think she likes you too you know. Not that she knows it, or you know it. Because you are socially inept but everyone else knows it.’ 

 

‘You are talking rubbish. We are colleagues. And only barely that.’

 

‘Alright then, if you are just colleagues, why do you look at her like you like you do?’

 

‘How do I look at her Pansy?’ 

 

‘Like you used to look at me, but you never looked at me  with as much passion, like you want to throw her against a wall and rip her clothes off, like you are ready to scream at her, and like you can’t decide whether to kiss her or kill her? She gets under your skin Draco like no one else and you love it.’

 

Draco swallowed, and looked away because he had a sneaking suspicion Pansy was right.

‘She looks at you in exactly the same way Draco.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. A little bit of a fun chapter for you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Ax


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I suppose you guys are quite lucky... 
> 
> I wanted to know what was going to happen, and remembered, I had to write it if I wanted to know. So I did. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Ax

Hermione awoke with a pounding headache the next morning. Although she had started drinking tea, it didn’t take long to move to wine and after that firewhiskey. 

 

‘Ugghhhh.’ holding a hand to her head, she had no idea how she had arrived back in her own bed, but she did know that she was still clothed in the new, but now wrinkled blue dress. 

 

‘I feel exactly the same.’ a gruff voice said from the end of the bed.

 

She startled. There wasn’t meant to be anyone else in her quarters, she lived there alone and a distinctive male voice was not something she was expecting. 

 

Daring to look towards the voice she saw a tired, grumpy looking Draco Malfoy stare at her from his position at the foot of her bed. He was, mercifully still clothed but looked rough, clothes crinkled and stubble growing around his usually smooth face. 

 

‘What, are you doing here?’ She asked her voice sounding calmer than she felt. 

 

Malfoy rubbed his hands down his face as he sat up leaning against the post at the bottom of her bed. ‘Well, from what I remember, which isn’t much by the way, I was being noble walking you back to your quarters-’

 

‘Because there are so many things that can attack me in a warded school Malfoy.’ she interrupted tensely. 

 

‘Yes, well, we were both a little further gone than we expected I am sure. And I think you tripped, and you could no longer walk, and I carried you, if the pain in my back is anything to go by, the rest of the way back.’

 

‘How gentlemanly of you.’ She drawled. 

 

‘Well, I could have let you sleep in the corridor.’

 

‘I am sure I was fine,’ she dismissed swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she put both feet on the floor and tested some weight on her ankles. She felt a twinge of pain shoot through her leg. ‘Hmm, maybe not, it was probably twisted.’ She looked back at Malfoy. ‘Thank you.’ 

 

‘You’re welcome.’ 

 

There was an odd silence between them, it wasn’t comfortable but it was by no means unpleasant. 

 

‘Well, it doesn’t explain why you are still here?’ She asked curiously. 

‘No, it doesn’t…’ 

 

They looked at each other, eyes locked and questioning. Why was he still there? She couldn’t remember anything concrete from the previous night, only flashes of laughter, smiles, and the taste of firewhiskey… 

 

‘What time is it?’ he asked snapping her out of her fractured memories. 

 

She grabbed her watch from the bedside table and began to giggle. 

 

‘What is so funny?’ He drawled raising an eyebrow. 

 

‘You are going to do the walk of shame. It’s just past half ten.’ The students would not be in class, and some would not be in the library or their common rooms, some would be in the corridors and some would see Professor Malfoy walking back to his quarters, in the same clothes he was wearing the previous night. 

 

‘I don’t know why you are laughing, they will know I will have come from your room.’ 

 

Hermione abruptly stopped laughing. 

 

XXX

 

It had taken Draco a whole day to get over the horrific hangover. When he had finally arrived back at his quarters, after what seemed like the longest walk of his life, managing to not see a single student, he had crawled into bed and not resurfaced until later that evening. 

 

Only then did he start to evaluate Pansy’s words from the previous night. They had echoed around his head all of Sunday until he felt like he was going mad. He knew she was right, he found her damn attractive, almost as attractive as he found her annoying. He had no idea when it had started, but he had a feeling it was a lot longer than he thought. But that didn’t mean anything, that didn’t mean they would work together in a relationship… they would of course have excellent conversations, and mind blowing sex, and fascinating discussions. But they would also have horrideous fights and awful arguments and anyway, it bother thinking about because there was no way, she would want to be with him, ex Deatheater or not. She was the Golden Girl of Gryffindor, one third of the Golden Trio, saviour of the Wizarding World, she had an order of Merlin for crying out loud! And he… well, he was not that. 

 

It was on those thoughts, that this had to be a passing thing, that he had a crush and nothing more, that he could admire her from a far that he arrived in the Great Hall for Monday morning breakfast to find the students extraordinary talkative and active. His eyes narrowed, this could mean nothing good. 

 

‘Good on you Professor!’ Claimes shouted from the Gryffindor table, he was waving a copy of the Daily Prophet… 

 

‘Yeah Sir! It’s good to see you happy! Knew it would happen in the end!’ Maud from Hufflepuff shouted over hoots and whistles from the rest of the house. 

 

He slowed as he listened to more shouts of congratulations. As people waved Daily Prophets in the air. He needed to get one of those papers. He could see one on his plate at the high table, Granger seemed to have one too.

 

Suddenly, the students became more excited, he turned to see Granger walk in, she was wearing a dark green skirt suit with a black robe over the top, she walked gracefully, no hint of her injured ankle. Her face was a mask of confusion as John Mason from Ravenclaw shouted something about ‘being glad she was happy and she deserved it.’ Her brow furrowed as she offered a confused thanks. 

 

Draco decided to move to take his seat at the table, not waiting for Granger. Clearly this was about the two of them. Better not to add fuel to the fire. 

 

He took his seat and grabbed the paper in front of him. The blood drained from his face as she unravelled it to see the main photo on the front page. It was a sneakily taken picture of himself and Granger from Friday night, her arms are wrapped around his neck as he carries her through the corridors, they are both laughing and he is looking down at her with some devoted revolting expression. Taking a deep breath he prepares to read the accompanying article,

 

_ GOLDEN GIRL AND DEATHEATER IN LOVE? _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

 

‘Ex Deatheater for Merlin’s sake.’ He muttered, annoyed. 

 

_ Well readers, isn’t this absolutely thrilling?! We all love a good romance and with the latest devastating news of Mr Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger’s split we thought love was dead! BUT THAT IS NOT SO! It seems Miss Granger has found love once again but this time with the ex Deatheater and poster boy for reform Mr Draco Malfoy. According to a close source, we have it on good authority the romance has been budding long before Miss Grangers split from Mr Weasley and only now they have begun to bring their secret romance into the light. After finding out about the relationship between Miss Parkinson (Mr Malfoy’s ex lover) and Mr Weasley it has been said that the two Professors comforted each other and finally allowed their love to bloom.   _

 

_ However dear reader do not worry, there is no bad blood between the two couples., only on Friday night, Mr Malfoy held a dinner party with none other than Mr Weasley, Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger. It was after Mr W and Miss P left that there was a romantic walk in the castle for the two Professors of Hogwarts. - please see image one. Cont on page four. _

 

Draco didn’t want to read page four. 

 

Granger had since joined him and was also reading the paper, he chanced a look at her. 

‘I should have kept her in that bloody jar.’ She hissed, her fingers were gripping the paper tightly as she then ripped it open to turn to page four. 

 

‘Vile, odious, disgusting, horrid, awful horrific bitch.’ She muttered. ‘Stop looking at me, and read the bloody paper Malfoy. You will need to prepare yourself, we have a war lesson tomorrow.’ 

 

Draco closed his eyes and braced himself, turning to page four. 

 

XXX

 

That picture. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him. They were drunk that had to be the reason, she didn’t even remember the evening and therefore she could not have been in her right mind. She was twirling her fingers around his hair at the nape of his neck, she was laughing at his jokes, she was allowing him to carry her, she was looking at him with such bloody lust it made her want to vomit. Why was she doing that? Surely she didn’t… 

 

She looked up at him, he was focusing very hard on not making an facial expression as he read through the paper. He was attractive… the jawline, the strong nose, the high cheek bones, but he was also Draco Malfoy, pain in her arse and absolute dick of the century. Sure they had chemistry… but that was just built on endless taunting and a long standing understanding of animosity.  She looked at her traitorous self in more pictures on page four. She was cuddling his arm in one of them, and he was leaning down over her, they looked like they were going to kiss at any moment and then she turns away from him, and he looked disappointed… imagine that drunk Draco Malfoy wanted to kiss her. She felt oddly proud at that. She steadfastly ignored the look of disappointment on her own face in the picture… The third picture was possibly the worst, she watched a tired and unkempt Malfoy sneak out of her quarters, clothes all scruffy, it certainly implied something else...

 

She continued to read…

 

_ ‘They have been flirting since the year began…’  _

 

_ ‘They are totally head over heels…’ _

 

_ ‘I have never seen so much passion between two people!!!’ _

 

_ ‘They argued for ages, it was so obvious.’ _

 

Who the fuck were these people? 

 

_ Our sources paint a romantic picture, but we have to ask is this really appropriate for a school? Years ago Minerva McGonagall surprised everyone by hiring the ex Deatheater Draco Malfoy to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, her reasons are still unknown but it seems that it was a risk that worked judging by the latest OWL and NEWT results. Now we have to wonder what is McGonagall doing to ensure they remain professional in front of our young witches and wizards? How is the school ensuring the professors are actually teaching and not focusing on their love lives? Was it a wise choice for Miss Granger to be hired when she has such a colourful romantic past? Is this ex deatheater the latest to be caught by the beautiful Miss Granger? Or is it the other way around? Has Miss Granger been captured by the passion and excitement of the handsome bad boy? He was also a rather brilliant Quidditch player at school… we have to wonder if Miss Granger has added yet another to her Quidditch collection? Who next? Oliver Wood? Or is this serious? Will we hear Wedding Bells in the future? Well we have no comments from them yet readers so we will have to wait and see, but these pictures do speak for themselves I think you will agree?  _

 

The article was small, poorly written and just a puff piece aimed to discredit both herself, Malfoy and Professor McGonagall and cause gossip. She was bloody pissed off. 

 

‘I would like you speak to you both, privately.’ Professor McGonagall’s Scottish lilt cut through the red haze. She snapped her around to see the headmistress leaning over both of them.  

 

‘Now?’ She heard Malfoy ask.

 

‘Don’t be ridiculous Mr Malfoy, that will draw attention, later. That bloody Skeeter woman is a menace. How she took those pictures I have no idea, she can’t have broken the wards…’ McGonagall looked pensive for a moment before turning a glare to her and Malfoy, ‘And I will not mention your conduct, regardless of your relationship, I want you to stay away from each other.’ 

 

‘There is nothing between us Professor!’ Hermione hissed. 

 

‘Well you could have fooled me!’ She snapped back. McGonagall was furiously pointing at the picture of the drunk couple. ‘Becoming intoxicated on school grounds and wandering around the castle… I expected better, from both of you!’ McGonagall snatched her copy of the Daily Prophet away and stormed away. 

 

‘How can she storm away in a huff, but still look graceful?’ Malfoy asked absently.

 

‘How can you ask such an inane question at a time like this?!’ 

 

Draco just groaned in response pushing away from the table, his breakfast forgotten but looking rather unbothered by the whole thing. She watched him walk back through the Great Hall to the main doors seamlessly ignoring the comments and jeers from the students. 

 

‘So, you were a Brilliant Quidditch Player were you Professor?’ 

 

‘Do you still play Sir?’

 

Until… 

 

‘Did Professor Granger fall in love with your skill with a broomstick Sir?’

 

‘DETENTION CLAIMES!’ He roared, pointing at the Gryffindor.

 

Hermione winced, it was going to be an awfully long day. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Ax


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I will not bore you with my reasons for my long absence, just please accept my apology. 
> 
> I woke up this morning to a review from a reader. Kaitlyn_ (f1j1_Kitty). She very simply asked me for an update, as is her right in this free world. And so, after messaging my wonderful friend Jentrevellan (If you are into Dragon Age or Fullmetal Alchemist, read her stuff, her writing is superb) I reread the entirety of 'What they weren't expecting' and found new passion for it.
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to dedicate this new chapter to Kaitlyn_ (f1j1_Kitty) because without her, I doubt it would have been written.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I am so sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. I am just playing with them.
> 
> Ax

The rest of the day after the reveal of the Daily Prophet article had been, quite frankly awful. He had dished out more detentions than even he felt fair and he had taught absolutely nothing. The students were so interested in the apparent love affair of the century that they cared little for Dementors, Werewolves or even Boggarts. 

 

Receiving the howler in the middle of a lesson, that was a particularly low point for the day. It had screamed at him that he was dirty Death Eater scum and that he had no business seducing the golden princess of Gryffindor. And it had told him that in front of an entire class of seventh year students. He had closed his eyes, placed his head on his desk and groaned, feeling absolutely done with the day. And that was only the second lesson… 

 

Another low point was finding a story written by a fifth year Hufflepuff about himself and Granger. Not only was it downright filth, he had found the parchment it was written on was enchanted to repeat it to other parchments all over the school. Apparently there was some form of subscription base for this type of story. He was horrified. 

When he had snatched it out of poor Matilda Lewis’s hands as she was writing her latest update he had not known what he was going to read, thinking it would be a note for another member of the class. He got ready to read it out, however his felt his eyes visibly widen and his jaw set when he read 

 

_ ‘Draco, no we can’t do this, it is wrong!’ _

_ ‘If it was wrong why did you meet me in our special place.’ He looked around the brooms cupboard on the fifth floor, it had changed little since his sixth year. _

_ ‘I just couldn’t help myself, when I received your note... Its been years Draco, and I know you still have some feelings for me, believe me,I feel it too. But I just can’t continue this, we work together, I hate you.’ _

_ ‘But do you really Hermione?’ He leaned forward caressing her cheek as he tentatively pressed his lips against hers, it was like he was taking a breath for the first time since his sixth year, since there relationship had started. He could remember the first time they had been together, the memory was burned into his mind, his hands on her body, her gasping beneath him, he was flooded with memories, he needed her, She was everything to him, she was his-’ _

 

What exactly was he meant to say to this? He couldn’t read it out! He also hated that it was reasonably good… If he hadn’t been the subject he would have maybe mentioned this… but he was, so he couldn’t. So he did what he had been doing since the day started. He gave her detention. 

 

‘Detention Matilda. As you are ever so found of writing, you will write lines.’ 

 

Matilda turned a very deep shade of red, lowering her eyes and visibly folding in on herself, he hated himself for it. He was proud of her creative outlet, he was even proud she had written something that other people wanted to read. Even if it was about him. 

 

He sighed, turning back to his desk. Could this day get any worse?

 

‘Draco.’

 

Apparently it could. He spun around to see his Father standing in the doorway to his classroom. He was going to start closing his door when he taught. His students all turned to stay at his father and then they looked back at him as if waiting for a reaction. He stood there, shocked. 

 

‘Mr Malfoy, your son is teaching at the moment, I will kindly ask you to wait where you can not disrupt the learning of my students.’ 

 

Merlin bless Professor McGonagall and her sharp tones. Only she would scold his father like a two year old. 

 

‘Lucius! You are not helping!’ 

 

Surely not...

 

‘Mrs Malfoy, I will kindly ask you the same thing. Please follow me to the teachers lounge, you can wait there, Professor Malfoy will be finished shortly.’ 

 

His parents were escorted away, but the damage was already done, his class erupted into excited chatter around him.

 

‘Errrrr! Thank you! Fifth years! I would like silence please!’ His tone was harsh and he swished his cloak around him as he strutted to the front of the class. A show of confidence, a show of power. 

 

They did not give him silence. 

 

He drew his wand and shot three flares directly above them, the exploded with loud bangs, the class turned their attention to the noises and then to him. 

 

‘I do not like resorting to that. Now, we were discussing the pros and cons of potions in a defence situation, before we were interrupted. Eric, I would like you to recount which potions in the order of importance, you would want with you when defending yourself against a dragon.’ 

 

The room was quiet, and mostly were looking towards Eric, one person however, Robert Winter, self confessed class clown and Gryffindor moron looked challengingly at Draco with his arm in the air. Draco ignored him best he could as Eric recited, with some speed, a list of potions. Robert Winters still had his hand up in the air. 

 

Resigned to the fact that this student was not going back down and his day was not going to get better, he let his eyes fall on Robert and nodded. 

 

‘Yes Winters, your hand is up, what do you wish to ask?’ 

 

‘I was wondering Sir, how your Death Eater Father was allowed on the premises of a school?’

 

The class gasped at Winters boldness. Draco had been surprised himself, he wasn’t hurt by it, he had had years of sneers and comments behind his back. Draco had been expecting some letters from parents, as soon as he heard his Father's voice. Lucius Malfoy was still not a well liked or respected man. But to hear it from a fifteen year old student… he schooled his expression into one of stoic indifference, took a deep breath and said,

 

‘He was punished according to the law Winters.That is all I will say on the matter.’ 

 

‘But-’

 

‘It is all I will say, do I make myself clear?’ His voice was dangerously low. He had been pushed to his absolute limit with students today. Gossip, stories, and now insults. When did he lose his respect as a Professor? When did he become a celebrity to be spoken about not a teacher to listen to? It was when she arrived. He blamed her. Everything had been fine before her arrival, he had thought it before, but now, it was just proven beyond belief. He would be having words with her later. This needed to stop, this needed to end, the sooner she left the better for everyone. He could go back to hating her from a distance but being a respected Professor and she could go back to where ever she came from. He ignored the slight uncomfortable feeling he had at the thought of her no longer sitting next to him at meal times…

  
  


XXX

 

The day had been bloody awful in her opinion. She had given more detentions than she had ever given, she had found notes, graphic art and stories about her and Malfoy and she had had to physically separate Victoria Barnsley and Frederick Rowle after they got into a real fight. It seemed they still didn’t know what to do with there pent up attraction and frustration with each other and decided to attack each other. She couldn’t believe what was happening as she had levitated Victoria off Frederick as she had him pinned to the floor. They had been learning about the history of courtly dancing… apparently Frederick stood on Victoria’s foot and it all just went downhill from there. She hadn’t paired them together but with courtly dances, your partner changed and so eventually they came face to face. 

 

It hadn’t been pretty. 

 

She was finally at the end of third period with her sixth year students. She had been discussing films and the cinema. The importance of media and how it has leaked through to the Wizarding World. It had been a lively and interesting discussion, and although they had every now and then veered away from the topic to her personal life, she was very pleased with how it went… all things considered. It may have helped that she accioed every couple of the Daily Prophet from the students as they walked in, and made it clear she was not going to discuss it from the start… but she honestly had no idea. 

 

‘Professor are we going to have question time?’ Eleanor Kleedon asked. 

 

‘Errr…’

 

‘Come on Miss! We won’t ask you about the Prophet, promise!’ 

 

‘I am not sure guys…’ She was very unsure, this was not going to be a good idea, but in light of the situations it may turn out that it would be a good idea… they made up the rumours regardless of what was true anyway and she didn’t want them to think they couldn’t come to her to ask her things... 

 

‘Ok… one question. And nothing about the Prophet.’ This was a terrible idea, she knew it.

 

The class started murmuring, suggesting questions to each other, picking one that would be the most garnet the most interesting answer from their Professor. The room stopped talking and Eleanor looked around, receiving nods from the class, and then spoke.

 

‘Professor. Is the chamber of secrets a real place and if so where is it?’

 

That was not what she was expecting. She blinked a couple of times before collecting her thoughts and answering the question. 

 

‘Yes, it is a real place. And it is under the school. There was a skeleton of a basilisk down there last time I went, and you need to be able to speak Parseltongue to get down there. Before you ask, I will not tell you how or where to start looking for it, it is an unpleasant place, and it is damp and smells bad.’ 

 

That really wasn’t too difficult maybe it would actually be ok, maybe they would let go of the romance obsession… maybe-

 

‘But you and Professor Malfoy still go down there don’t you Miss?’ Rachel Avery said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

 

The room erupted into sniggers and amused glances. 

 

‘Detention Rachel!’ 

 

‘Aww Miss!’ Rachel Avery protested.

 

'I will see you this evening Miss Avery.' 

Along with a great number of other students she thought.

 

The bell went signalling the end of a long long morning. The class scrapped back there chairs and exited the room. Finally it was time for lunch, which brought on a whole host of new problems. She hoped Malfoy had decided to not go to the Great Hall. She couldn’t deal with anymore of it… it was all his fault. This was supposed to be an easy year, this was supposed to be the year she figured out who she was apart from the War Hero, Hermione Granger, Smartest Witch Of Her Age. Now, she was Hermione Granger, War Hero, Death Eater lover, famous character of many a romantic fantasy story and drunken teacher. If he hadn’t been at Hogwarts, it would of been fine, they would have gotten passed the war hero question, she would have been doing the war lessons with some other Professor, she would be comfortable. She would not be Queen of the rumour mill! It was all his fault. Damn him. Even if he had just been damn civil, it would have been better, easier, but no, no he can't do that. He had to be an absolute dick. 

 

‘Granger, you can go to the Great Hall for lunch, I am not going.’ As if summoned by magic he was in front of her, and she hated herself for a moment as she appreciated his tailored waistcoat, rolled up sleeves and crooked tie, he looked… good. She hated it. 

 

‘You don’t have to not go because I am.’ What was she saying! She had just been hoping that he would drop out and not go. She had been hoping for everything he had just said. 

 

‘As much as I am warmed by your wish to have lunch with me, I do have another engagement.’ He snapped at her and turned to leave the room.

 

_ He _ snapped at  _ her. _

 

What right did he have? How dare he! This was entirely his fault.

 

‘There is no need for that tone Malfoy. We are in this because of you, so don’t you dare get snippy with me because you can’t handle your liquor!’ 

 

He stopped dead and rounded on her. 

 

‘We are in this because of me?’ His voice was almost a whisper, as he drew his wand and flicked it behind him, closing the door and locking it. ‘I was not going to have this conversation with you now Granger, but it seems we must.’

 

He took a step forward, she stood her ground, glaring at him. 

 

‘We are in this, because you came here. It is as simple as that. You arrived and everything went to shit, you arrived, and there were rumours, you answered your precious little questions, with your amusing little answers, you set the wager, you decided to come to my quarters when I was wholly against the whole damn thing, you sat there in your pretty little dress, smirking and giggling, you suggested something stronger than tea, you asked me to stay and not leave you, you leaned in to me, you are in this situation because of yourself, and it has very little to do with me.’ 

 

She couldn’t believe it, he was blaming her, entirely. Some of the things he had said, maybe stuck a cord, somewhere in her. He had been moving forward as he had been speaking, his wand still clutched in his fist by his side. She had to respond, she would not take full responsibility for this.

 

‘You’d like that wouldn’t you? For it to be entirely my fault. But it isn’t Malfoy and you bloody know it. You saw those photos too, I was not the only one in them, I refuse to take full responsibility. Because, it was you who offered your own little anecdotes to my  _ precious little questions, _ it was you who agreed to my wager, it was you who sat there all night smirking and laughing right along with me, it was you who suggested firewhiskey Malfoy, it was you who offered to carry me, and it was you who agreed to stay, so it actually has quite a lot to do with you.’

 

She had stepped forward with every point until she was right in front of him, he was looking down at her, a sneer painted on his frustratingly handsome face. 

 

‘If you hadn’t had come, this wouldn’t have happened.’ He spat, his breath hitting her face with every syllable spoken.

 

‘If you had been civil from the beginning we wouldn’t be here.’ She spat back at him.

 

‘I hate you. You have ruined everything I worked so hard to achieve.’ 

 

‘The feeling is mutual, you ruined all my plans for being here.’ 

 

Neither of them had stepped away, neither of them wanted to back down. She couldn’t feel the tension in the room, but she knew it was there. All she could feel was rage, anger and a deep frustration with this man and by the look on his usually impassive face, Malfoy felt the same. 

 

I despise you.’ He hissed.

 

‘I loathe you.’ She countered. 

 

‘Good.’ He whispered. He was leaning forward, he was looking at her lips… Her heart was beating hard against her rib cage, she chanced a glance at his face, the mask of anger and rage had dropped and there was a mild confusion etched into his brow. 

 

She had known it was going to happen as soon as he started to lean in, but it didn’t make it any less shocking when his lips brushed gently against hers before pulling away slowly. What was surprising however, was her reaction, she leaned in… their eyes locked briefly before he moved quickly crashing his lips against hers. She involuntarily moaned into the kiss and her hands went to his chest pulling him closer by his waistcoat. She heard a clatter as he dropped his wand on the floor, leaving his hand free to plunge into her hair, yanking it back to expose her neck for better access. His other hand roamed across her body, harshly, squeezing and stroking different parts as she did the same, She was completely lost in him, it was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced, and she hated him for it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you for you reading. 
> 
> Ax


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for you, but I hope you enjoy.   
> Ax

This was utter craziness. Draco had officially lost his mind, there was no other possible explanation, that he was willing to consider. He snaked his hands into her hair and felt her move against him, she gasped into his mouth as she responded to his kiss with as much fervour as anyone would wish. 

 

He groaned against her, yanking her hair to expose her neck, he was peppering kisses along her throat and could feel her pulse beat beneath his lips. He was burning with desire and could feel himself hardened against her thigh. She moaned into his ear and he almost buckled with the passion of it. He moved his hand from her hip up her body to her chest where he could feel her arching towards him. He moved a leg between hers and edged her back till she bumped into a desk-

 

A desk? 

 

It was like a bucket of cold water had doused him, he was in a classroom, he was meant to meet his parents, he was not meant to be kissing Hermione Granger no matter how goo-bad it felt bad. He snapped away from her, gasping for air, and looked into her stricken face. She edged her fingers lightly over her own lips, her eyes widening and she clapped her hand against her mouth. 

 

‘I should go.’ Draco managed to choke out. 

 

‘Yes.’ She responded, her voice hollow, she turned her back to him, and he was dismissed. He tripped over himself to get out of her classroom. Her classroom?! Was he an animal? He had mauled her in her place of work, he was shouting at her one minute and the next… no don’t think about that…

 

He staggered down the corridor, his feet taking him far away from the place he wanted to be. He wanted a shower, a long, cold shower. He wanted to hide himself away from the school, from her, from everyone. He needed to get his head straight, he needed to not think about it. And yet… it was all he could think about, her lips, her mouth, her groaning. 

 

‘Alright Sir?’ 

 

Frederick Rowle stepped into his view. He looked concerned. Did Draco look like something was wrong? Shit. 

 

‘Sir?’ 

 

‘What? Yes I’m fine Rowle, go to your next class.’ Was that his voice? He sounded dazed. 

 

‘It’s lunch Sir…’ 

 

‘Then go to the Great Hall!’ That sounded more like him, angrier than he expected though.

 

‘Wow, yeah sure.’ The lad looked offended, had he been looking for him? 

 

‘Oh.. shit…’ He muttered to himself. ‘Wait! Rowle! Frederick!’ The lad had walked away from him, as rightly he should have. There was no need for rudeness to students no matter what was going on his own life… which was… why did the kiss have to be so damn good? He hadn’t experienced a pleasure that great since… well since never. It had been so… so… bad. It was so very bad. He pushed his head down and kept on walking, willing himself to forget. 

 

He was outside the Professors lounge before he knew it, it was rare he went in there, Professor Binns was always floating around moping and the coffee never tasted as good as in the Great Hall. He needed to be calm, he needed to make sure they thought everything was fine with him. He schooled his features into an impassive grimace that would be explained away by them interrupting his class and pushed open the door. He found both his parents looking very at home. His Mother sat by the fire, reclined with a cup of tea with a proper tea cup and saucer, his Father stood by the open window looking out into the grounds his cane to his side, his long blonde hair gently swaying in the wind. They both looked up when he entered. 

 

He scanned the room, they were alone. 

 

‘Where is Professor Binns?’ 

 

‘He left.’ His Mother responded calmly. She stood and placed her saucer on the table, holding her arms out to pull him into a hug. He returned it half heartedly. He knew why they were both here but he wanted to hear them say it.

 

‘So, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? Clearly something that could not be accomplished by a letter?’ He asked with a false smile on his face. ‘Clearly, something so important you felt the need to bombard into my classroom in the middle of a lesson?’ 

 

‘We are sorry for that, aren’t we dear?’ His Mother said sweetly.

 

‘We are here to hear your explanation.’ His Father said, he had turned back to the window.

 

‘I am sorry, I do not follow.’ 

 

‘Do not play this game with me Draco.’ Lucius Malfoy’s voice was sharp as were his eyes as he whipped around to glare at his son. 

 

‘Now, now dear.’ Narcissa cooed, going to her husband to hold his arm in a comforting manner. 

 

‘He is lying to us Narcissa.’ 

 

‘Maybe he isn’t, maybe it is a misunderstanding.’ Narcissa smiled at her husband and then at Draco. 

 

Draco folded his arms and stared at his parents, raising an eyebrow. He felt a lot less calm than he was portraying… how was she? Was she in the Great Hall? Was she thinking about it…? 

 

‘The Prophet, Draco. The Prophet! You are meant to be keeping a low profile. Are you really with her?’ Lucius pulled his cloak aside, yanked out a copy of the Prophet and threw it at his son. Draco caught it with one hand. 

 

‘Oh that.’ He dismissed, he couldn’t look at it, he didn’t want to see her face. They knew him better than anyone they would see his reaction, then they would know. He dropped it on to the table. 

 

‘Yes. That. Don’t take that tone with me Draco. I taught you that tone. I created that tone.’ His Father hissed at him. 

 

‘Can I ask Father, what exactly are you bothered by? The fact, I am supposedly dating a muggleborn lady, or that I lied about it to you or that I didn’t keep a low profile?’

 

‘So it is true?’ Narcissa gasped, her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth but Draco could have swore he saw a smile there…

 

‘I didn’t said that, and you didn’t answer my question.’ He said looking directly at his Father. 

 

‘A… muggleborn was not what I had hoped for you… but… I suppose she is one of the better ones.’ Lucius said shrugging. ‘Better than a Weasley. Or a muggle.’ He added. 

 

Draco was astounded, Hermione Granger, Queen of the Gryffindors and his Father had said ‘better than a Weasley’ with a shrug of the shoulders, and his Mother looked… happy for him… Interesting. 

 

He sighed, he would tell them the truth. They were his parents after all… He had become closer to them both since the War, they had talked more, his Father was still a cold hearted bastard but he had started making an effort to talk about how he felt… at least to his Mother. He wouldn’t tell them about the kiss though, not the kiss, but everything up to it… he couldn’t acknowledge the kiss yet, therefore it didn’t happen…

  
  


‘Well it is not true. In fact, we have been fighting this rumour since the start of term. It would have been easier if it had been true, at least then I could have talked to someone about it. Our relationship, working relationship that is, has not been… smooth sailing. She punched me, I screamed at her, we argued, we had the War Lessons, we had to talk about awful things, we had different opinions, we argued, she shouted, I shouted, Weasley and Parkinson visited, we got drunk, it was awkward, she twisted her ankle and I helped her back to her quarters and so, there we have those photos. As the school year goes, it’s been better. Keeping a low profile has been, difficult, the students are fascinated by the idea of this romance, they don’t listen, they play up, they act like it is a big joke, then they ask what it feels like to experience the Cruciatus curse, what was it like to live with Him in your house, it is one great story to them. It has been awful.’ 

All the information poured out of him to his unsuspecting parents. They looked worried for him, scared for him, and sad for him. When he had finished, he was breathing deeply and his hands felt sweaty.

 

They looked at each other and then at him, Narcissa then approached him. She looked at him, as only a mother could, deep and lovingly into his eyes. Then she pulled him into another hug. This time he returned it properly, he buried his nose into her shoulder and felt his Father put his hand on his forearm. He hadn’t realised how much he had needed it.

 

XXX

 

‘Shit. Shit. Shit.’ 

 

Hermione had been pacing backwards and forwards in the classroom for over half an hour. She had not sat down, she had not eaten she had not stopped, because if she stopped then she thought. And if she thought, she thought of him and when she thought of him, she could feel herself wanting to crumble. It had been amazing, wonderful, passionate, power and oh so terrible. It was Draco Malfoy. Death Eater. Professor. School Bully. Beautif-

 

‘NO!’

 

‘Everything alright Professor?’ 

 

Hermione spun around to see Victoria Barnsley in the doorway. 

 

‘Yes. Victoria. I just had a shock. Is everything fine with you?’ Hermione was asking ringing her hands. She didn’t need a student in front of her right now, could she tell her to go away? But, if she was there, then she wouldn’t think about him. 

 

‘Errr… Yes. I can come back later if-’

 

‘NO!. No, it is fine. We can talk. It will take my mind off… my shock.’ 

 

Victoria looked uncertain for a moment but then came in to the classroom and closed the door. 

 

‘Well?’ Hermione asked, trying her best to do her concerned teacher voice and smile. 

 

‘I just heard that you are trying to arrange a school trip to Muggle London, to see Much Ado About Nothing, with the Fourth Years. I would like to come along and help, if I may. I like Shakespeare and it will give me good experience, I want to look into teaching when I leave Hogwarts, and I am of age too, and being muggleborn I am aware of most muggle technology and would be a real asset.’ 

 

Hermione saw herself in this young lady, and if she had completed her Hogwarts experience in the proper way, with no war and just learning, she could have imagined herself making exactly the same request to Professor Burbage. It made her smile, how lovely it would be if, she could offer this opportunity… the only problem was....

 

‘I would love to have you come with us Victoria, but I need to get Professor McGonagalls permission before I do anything like this, like most rumours in this school, it’s gotten way out of hand, I mentioned it briefly… I will definitely talk to Professor McGonagall though, I would need some other Professors on board as well, and maybe some more seventh years. Do you know anyone else who may be interested in helping?’

 

‘I can think of some.’ Victoria said smiling. ‘So I can help?’

 

‘If it goes ahead of course.’ 

 

‘Oh thank you Professor!!’ Victoria exclaimed as she bounced out of the classroom. Hermione smiled watching her go, she had done a good thing. She just needed McGonagall to say yes now as well. Surely there wouldn’t be an issue with that… 

 

An owl flew threw the open window and dropped a small note on her desk. 

 

_ We will have that chat this evening Professor Granger. Professor Malfoy will be in attendance also.  _

_ Professor McGonagall.  _

 

Hermione gulped. Maybe there would be some issues, McGonagall didn’t seem likely to grant school trips to Professors who got drunk and then got caught… her eyes lingered on Malfoy’s name. She was going to have to see him… 

 

‘Shit.’

 

She began pacing again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Ax


	16. Chapter 16

The words, irresponsible, foolish, stupid, moronic and careless, still sounded awful when they were shouted at you in a Scottish accent. Hermione wanted the world to swallow her whole. 

  


She had been sat in Professor McGonagall’s office for forty-five minutes with Draco Malfoy and the lady herself as she angrily told them why they were utterly irresponsible, foolish, stupid, moronic and careless. To make matters worst she had the day from hell. Confused, didn't cover her feelings about her afternoon make out session with Malfoy and every student she met seemed to want to pluck at her last nerve. She hadn’t eaten all day, skipping both lunch and dinner not being able to eat for worry about her current situation.When she had been brave enough to cast a glance at Malfoy, he looked like she felt, tired, confused and frustrated. 

  


‘Are you even listening to me, Professor Granger?’

  


‘Yes.’ She tried to sound serious, she worried she just sounded bored. 

  


‘Well then, do you have anything to say on the matter? Anything to explain your behaviour?’ Professor McGonagall said in an indignant voice. 

  


Malfoy sighed and cut in before she could answer ‘We were having a drink, we lost track of time, we made a mistake, it won’t happen again.' He did sound bored. 

  


‘And do you agree Professor Granger?’

  


The headmistresses was looking at her again, she did agree, she wholeheartedly agreed, she wanted nothing more to do with Draco Malfoy ever again. No matter how well he kissed, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

  


‘Yes Headmistress.’ 

  


‘Right then, if you have nothing more to say on the matter you may both go to your  _ separate  _ quarters.’ 

  


Hermione chanced another look at Malfoy and saw him roll his eyes as he stood from his chair. She made the same movement and were at the door when McGonagall said,

  


‘And one more thing Professor Malfoy, no matter what is happening in your personal life, and what is written in the papers. I do not appreciate your parents dropping in when they see fit! Kindly tell them that. Now you can both go. I now consider this matter closed.’ 

  


So Malfoys parents came by, that was an interesting development. They were _that_ worried about their precious pure blooded son having relations with a muggleborn. Hermione had heard his mother had changed. In the hearing of Narcissa Malfoy just after the war, Harry had given evidence stating that she had saved his life, and in her testimony she spoke about ‘misguided views’ and ‘ridiculous ideologies’. She had seemed sincere. However Hermione knew very little of Lucius, only that he tried to kill Ginny Weasley in her first year and had been a devoted deatheater, she had very little new information about him… He was not in prison, so obviously he had been cleared, but he was rarely seen outside the confines of his manor and he certainly kept his views quiet and his mouth shut.

  


Malfoy did not respond, just huffed as he opened the headmistresses office door letting Hermione go through first. They stood under the large golden bird as Malfoy closed the door behind them and waited for it to start spiralling down. The telltale sounds of stone grinding against stone began and they descended in silence. 

  


They fell into step with each other as they walked away from the watchful gold bird and the painfully awkward silence commenced. They turned corners left and right and finally arrived outside her quarters. It had been the longest walk of her life and although she opened her mouth to say goodnight, he hadn’t stopped. She watched him escape down the corridor, her mouth open in shock. She went into her quarters and collapsed into her bed, placing a silencing charm around the room she screamed in frustration into her pillow. 

  


XXX

  


The next morning Draco felt sick. He hadn’t slept, he had stayed up most of the night throwing items around his quarters and trying very hard not to think about  _ the mistake _ . He had coined the phrase after reliving it for the hundredth time that evening, he had been in a constant state of hatred for himself and painful arousal, which made him hate himself even more. He knew he was going to have to go to breakfast, he had not gone to any meals the day prior and he couldn’t live on the toast that he had been making in his quarters. He was going to have to go to the Great Hall and face the music. He was going to have to apologise. Every which way he thought about it, he had started the… mistake, he had deepened the ki… mistake… and he had edged her back into a desk… reliving it again was once again, very painful. He hadn’t reacted this strongly to a woman since.... Goodness, he must have been a teenager. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he had been waiting in the entrance hall for about five minutes working up the courage to enter the Great Hall.

  


He schooled his face into a cool and detached expression and pushed open one of the large doors. She was already there. Of course she was already there. The night before he had not said a thing to her, was he going to have to talk to her now? He walked to the corner of the room and edged his way down the side of the hall, passed the fireplace to his place. He nodded at McGonagall and took his seat. 

  


He felt her visible stiffen when his arm accidentally brushed against hers when reaching for the sausages. 

  


‘Sorry.’ they muttered in unison. Good grief it was awkward. Her leg was twitching as well, he could feel it bouncing next to his, it was incredibly distracting, he wanted to reach under the table and stop it, just to place his hand on her knee and calm it, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. They weren’t friends, they weren’t lovers, they weren’t even enemies anymore it seemed, but whatever they were it would not allow him to stop her leg bouncing next to his. So he would have to live with it. He huffed a sigh, she stiffened again…

  


‘What is it?’ She snapped out, through gritted teeth. 

  


‘What?’ He was startled, he hadn’t expected her to talk to him.  But her tone was annoyed, as she had every right to be, he had assaulted her, mauled her, in her place of work. A wave of hatred came upon him once again. 

  


‘You have been huffing and puffing like the wolf trying to blow the house down since you sat down. What is wrong?’ Granger didn’t look at him, she was staring straight ahead eating her breakfast with a vengeance. The sausages didn’t deserve such treatment. 

  


A wolf? A House? What was she talking about? 

  


‘Err… Nothing is wrong.’ Was that his voice? Great Merlin kill him, he sounded pathetic. 

  


‘What is wrong with you, Malfoy?’ She ground out still not looking at him.

  


He sighed, now was better than any other time he supposed. 

  


‘I’m sorry.’ 

  


‘What?’ 

  


‘I said, I am sorry. For yesterday. For the….  _ You know _ … it was a mistake. It won’t happen again.’ He watched her visibly blanch and for the first time looked at him. 

  


‘Malfoy, we are not talking about this now or ever.’ She hissed. 

  


XXX

  


Hermione had made the decision that it was a mistake. They would continue as they were and ignore everything that was happening around them. She would not be brought into McGonagall’s office and shouted at again. She had never been so embarrassed and she would not even entertain the idea of talking about it ever again. It had been a great kiss, it had been everything she wanted a kiss to be, but it was him, and him and her didn’t mix well. Therefore, it was logical and completely correct that they were never to discuss it, act on it, or even acknowledge its existence again. The fact Malfoy had not said a word to her the previous night suggested they were on the same piece of parchment. However, he just had to mentioned it. 

  


‘Granger, we can’t just ignore it!’ He hissed back. ‘I-’

  


‘Yes we can. And yes we will. Nothing happened.’ She snapped at him. 

  


'I need to apologise, I shouldn't-'

  


'We were both there Malfoy. We are not discussing it. End of.' 

  


Malfoy was going to respond when another voice interrupted them.

  


‘Professor Granger.’ The unique voice of Professor McGonagall sounded behind them. She felt Malfoy stiffen next to her, and her leg stopped twitching. 

  


‘Yes Headmistress?’

  


‘I wish to discuss with you, your latest topics of Shakespeare in your muggle studies class. I read your recent report on how well the fourth years are responding to the playwright.’ 

  


‘Yes Headmistress.’ Hermione was not a little surprised at the friendly tone, and kind eyes she was receiving from the older lady. Had she forgotten the previous night? Had she forgotten how much trouble they were in? 

  


‘Well, I have heard along the grapevine, that you are going to ask me if you can take your fourth year class out of school and take them to see one of the playwrights works? Were you thinking Stratford upon avon? Or London?’ 

  


Hermione was now in a full stage of shock. How had she heard this? How did she know? Was she actually going to say yes to her? After everything? She took a quick look at Malfoy who was pretending not to listen staring at his food. He hadn’t eaten much of it and was doing a good job of pushing the egg around the plate and somehow not bursting the yolk. 

  


‘I was thinking either, to be honest, they both have performances on this year of Much Ado About Nothing... which is the play we have been focusing on.’ 

  


‘Well, we will discuss it at the staff meeting in a week. I want you to have an itinerary set out, with logistics, how many members of staff you will need, how long you will be away, if it would it be a day trip? would they need to stay somewhere? if so where would they stay? how would we afford it and of course answers to any of the concerns other professors have. Do you think you can do that for me Professor?’ 

  


‘Yes.’ Hermione managed to squeak out. 

  


‘Good. Enjoy your day. Professor Granger, Professor Malfoy. Also, do not forget you have a War Lesson this evening.’ Hermione watched as she glided elegantly away. 

  


She looked at Malfoy and caught his eye. Then they both looked away awkwardly. This war lesson was going to be a _joy_. 

  


\---

  


The day passed reasonably well, the students seemed to be respecting her authority, they didn't ask any intrusive questions at all. It was positively novel. She had had third years, fifth years, a free period, lunch where she sat in her office, with the door locked. Then first years, sixth years and another free period which is when she decided to bite the bullet and write a note to Malfoy. 

  


_ Professor Malfoy, _

  


_ We should discuss the spiders this evening. They are horrid and it will prevent anyone from asking anything… else, they will be so fascinated or revolted. _

  


_ Yours Cordially _

  


_ Professor HJ Granger.  _

  


She walked to the owlery and to use one of the school owls to send the note. When Hermione arrived back at her office Malfoys large bird was waiting for her with a small tight scroll attached to its leg. 

  


_ Professor HJ Granger,  _

  


_ In receipt of your letter, I am inclined to agree with you. Possibly mention the other things that live in the forest as well. It may discourage students to go looking in there.  _

  


_ Yours Professionally  _

  


_ Professor DL Malfoy.  _

  


Hermione couldn’t work out if he was mocking her, but she didn’t care. It was a cold response to a cold letter… exactly what she had planned. She was fine with how it was going to be between them now. She rubbed the back of her neck and tried her hardest not to think about the mistake again. 

  


 XXX

  


Draco Malfoy’s day was calm, the students listened, they asked relevant questions and they seemed to be enjoying the lessons… something felt up, it was all going too well. The only issue he had was when he tried to talk to Frederick Rowle, another apology he had tried to make but met with coldness and distance. He was going to have to try and make it up to him. He knew that as a Professor he shouldn’t have to apologise but, Rowle had trusted him, and his snappy and rude response ruined a very fragile relationship. 

  


When it came time for the war lesson, Draco had been thinking about how to fix the situation with Rowle for a while. Granger walked in and dumped her scrolls and bag on his desk in front of him. 

‘Professor.’ She nodded in greeting. 

  


‘Professor.’ He nodded back. Then the awkward silence commenced. It was the first time they had been alone since… the mistake and he knew they both knew it. 

  


She was organising scrolls on his desk, and rummaging through her bag, when she caught his eye, they both looked away instantly. 

  


‘Do you need any help Professor?’ He asked politely, speaking a lot calmer than he felt. 

  


She stopped rummaging for a moment and thought for a second. 

  


‘Yes, you can find all the scrolls on the  Acromantula and I will find all mentions of the centaurs.’ 

  


They worked quietly sorting through the scrolls that Hermione kept producing from her small bag. 

  


‘How many do you have? And why are they all scrolls? Why no books?’ 

  


‘The books are at the bottom,' she plunged her hand into the bag, it going far further than the outside of the bag would suggest. 

  


‘Here.’ She pulled out a large tome and dropped it on the desk. 

  


He picked it up, blowing some dust away and read out loud ‘ _Spiders, why we are scared of them? A full history of every spider related death in living memory_ , well that sounds like a delightful read.’ 

  


‘The moving images are most unpleasant.’ 

  


‘I do not wish to imagine.’

  


'Afraid of spiders Malfoy?' 

  


'No more so than any one else.' 

  


'hmm.' She didn't sound like she believed him. She would also be right, he hated the eight legged freaks of nature.  

  


They were being friendly to each other, it was unnerving Draco, but also, it was good. It felt good. They could continue like this and work as colleagues until the end of the year, just as long as they never looked at each other. Spoke from behind scrolls and books, it would be completely fine. 

‘What about this one?’ Draco asked, leaning across the desk to grab a book she had dumped there previously, he did not notice that she was leaning for the same book. They hands brushed against each other. She gasped and he felt a jolt like no other, he snatched his hand away and looked up at her. There eyes locked, her mouth was open and she licked her lips, by the look in her eyes he knew they were thinking about the exact same mistake. He swallowed and could feel his hands begin to sweat.   


Neither of them could move, they were paralysed. He wanted to move forward, he wanted to grab her and kiss her again, he wanted to do it so much it hurt, and he hated himself for it. He was not an animal he was in control of his actions, he would not do it. He couldn’t do it, it was wrong, they should not be even allowed to be near each other, he was going to put in for a replacement war lesson colleague, he would do it with Professor Binns if needs be. 

  


His breathing was shallow, he remembered the touch of her lips on his, the delight he felt when he rubbed his hands down her body and the joy he felt when he heard her gasp loudly in his ear as he kissed her neck. He swallowed again, and he saw her do the same. She was biting her lip, she was looking at him with a look of- surely not…

  


‘Alright Professors? Ready for the lesson?’ 

  


Draco had never hated Mark Claimes, Gryffindor superstar more.

  


Draco coughed and broke eye contact with Granger who had closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She looked disappointed? That couldn’t possibly be right… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm sorry....  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Ax


End file.
